


Cat Ears and Consent

by karinahawkins



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Feeding, M/M, Master/Pet, Normal Life, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karinahawkins/pseuds/karinahawkins
Summary: Zen finishes shooting the cat food commercial. Jumin comes to his dressing room to 'congratulate' him... and so their relationship begins.CHAPTER 1 PREVIEW: Jumin pushes Zen's chest down and forces him awkwardly against the mirror, then kicks his feet apart and positions himself between his legs. Jumin rests his hands on Zen's thighs and stares down at him. Zen glowers back up at him, panting.





	1. Cat Ears and Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen finishes shooting the cat food commercial. Jumin comes to his dressing room to 'congratulate' him...
> 
> PREVIEW: _Jumin pushes Zen's chest down and forces him awkwardly against the mirror, then kicks his feet apart and positions himself between his legs. Jumin rests his hands on Zen's thighs and stares down at him. Zen glowers back up at him, panting._

"No, leave them on."

Zen glances in the mirror and sees Jumin stepping into the dressing room, clicking the door shut behind him.

"What? Why?" Zen asks, the cat ears poised in his hands over the dressing table.

"Because I like you better with them on," Jumin says, advancing towards Zen.

Zen turns to face him, his brow furrowed. "Dude, what are you—" Before he can finish his sentence, Jumin is on him, snatching the cat ears out of his hands. He stumbles back against the table, knocking over a can of hairspray, which rolls to edge and clatters to the floor. "Dude! What the hell!"

"I said I want you to leave them on." Jumin steps forward and pushes his hips into Zen's, pinning him against the table. He forces the cat ears back onto the actor's head. Zen stares wide-eyed back at him. After a beat, Zen shoves his shoulders. He staggers back a pace, but quickly regains his footing and thrusts his hips into Zen more forcefully. "You did a great job out there," he whispers into Zen's ear. "The cat food will be flying off the shelves."

Zen's mouth drops open but no words come out. Jumin fists Zen's ponytail in one hand and strokes his jawline with the other. "Fuck, dude. Get off me!" says Zen, steadying himself against the table with both hands. "Are you listening to me?!"

Jumin raises an eyebrow and smiles before leaning in and pushing his lips against Zen's.

"Mm-mph!" Zen's head tilts back and their lips break apart. Zen gasps then clutches Jumin's shoulders. He pauses. He doesn't push Jumin away, but instead pulls him closer. He leans in – then hesitates.

Jumin smiles again, more warmly now. Then, still grasping his ponytail, Jumin pulls Zen towards him and this time their lips meet willingly. They kiss passionately, forcefully, their tongues entwining. Jumin bites Zen's lower lip and tugs at it. Zen moans. Jumin pushes Zen's chest down and forces him awkwardly against the mirror, then kicks his feet apart and positions himself between his legs. Jumin rests his hands on Zen's thighs and stares down at him. Zen glowers back up at him, panting.

"Take off your shirt."

"I—"

"It wasn't a request. Do it."

Zen tries to sit up.

"Let me help you," says Jumin, slipping one hand behind Zen's back and under his t-shirt, holding him firmly in place.

"No, wait, I—" Zen begins. He looks questioningly into Jumin's eyes then wordlessly tugs the t-shirt off, knocking the cat ears off-center.

Still supporting Zen's back with one hand, Jumin straightens the ears then looks Zen up and down, lingering on his stomach. He gives a slow nod before lowering him gently back to the table.

Zen props himself up on his palms. "Aren't you going to take yours off?" He instantly looks annoyed at himself.

"No."

"Oh. But—"

Jumin smiles. "Do you want me to take it off?"

"No! It's just that, I, um, ugh. Shut up, dude! Why did you want me to take MINE off?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jumin licks his finger and runs it down the length of Zen's torso, pausing at his belt. Zen shivers. Jumin hooks his finger under the belt and tugs it sharply. He glances into Zen's eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" He raises an eyebrow and cocks his head to one side.

Zen doesn't answer, just stares back, mouth agape.

"I'll take that as a no." Jumin presses his palm into Zen's crotch and feels how hard his cock is. He smirks, shaping his fingers to it and rubbing the length of it. "A definite no."

Zen clenches his teeth and screws up his nose. "Fuck."

"Yes, that's the plan." Jumin begins to unbuckle Zen's belt.

"Wait—"

Jumin stops and looks up. He waits.

"I… God. You know you can't just take whatever you want, right? That's not how the world works."

"It's worked well for me so far."

Zen struggles into a sitting position. "Well maybe it won't work this time. Maybe this time it'll be me taking what _I_ want." He wraps his legs around the back of Jumin's thighs and jerks the businessman toward him.

Jumin lurches forward, catching himself on Zen's chest. He rights himself and chuckles.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I enjoy a challenge." Jumin forces his hands under Zen's ass and hoists him up.

Zen throws his arms around Jumin's neck and tighten his legs around him to stop himself falling. "You fucking – fuck!"

Jumin swings around, kneels and lays Zen on the floor before him.

Zen loosens his grip and lets himself fall back. He rubs his face and groans. "What's happening, what am I…"

"Just relax. You'll enjoy this, I assure you." Jumin resumes unbuckling Zen's belt and begins to pull his pants down. "Lift your ass up." Zen complies, his hands still covering his face, and Jumin slides the pants all the way down and tugs them over Zen's bare feet. "Those are cute little boxers. Perhaps we should've had you do the commercial in those."

"I've never seen you smile so much. It's disturbing."

"Hold on." Jumin reaches into his suit jacket's inner pocket and draws out his phone. He opens the camera app and aims it at Zen.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing? Don't!" Zen tries to wave the camera away with one hand, shielding his face with the other. "Fucking _don't_!"

"You swear too much," says Jumin as he takes the shot.

"Well whose fucking fault is that!" cries Zen.

"Calm down, Zen. I need this for later. It's just for me." Jumin slips the phone back into his pocket and grabs the top of Zen's boxers, inching them down over his engorged cock and sliding them over his feet. "Actually, this is better." He reaches back into his pocket as Zen leans up on his elbows.

"Wha—? Oh shit, dude, no! Stop that!"

"Last one, I promise." Jumin clicks another photo. He frowns as he looks at it. "Blurry." He stows the phone and stands, then takes his suit jacket off and carefully places it over the arm of the sofa. He throws his tie over his shoulder and kneels back down. "Open your legs."

Zen glares at him.

"Open."

Zen doesn't move.

"Fine." Jumin grasps Zen's knees and forces his legs apart, then slides up in between them. He licks the length of his hand then takes Zen's cock and begins working it up and down, massaging his balls with the other hand.

Zen moans.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Hnngnh, guh, haa–ah… fuck!" Zen's fingers clench and he falls back to the ground, arching his spine and thrusting his hips upwards. "God," he pants, closing his eyes.

Jumin smirks and continues. "Suck this."

"Huh?" Zen opens his eyes and sees Jumin's middle finger hovering in front of him. "I—" Before he can refuse, Jumin thrusts the finger into Zen's mouth. Zen swirls his tongue around it and sucks.

"Thank you." Still working Zen's cock in one hand, Jumin finds Zen's opening and eases his finger in, moving it in a small circular motion.

Zen bites his lip and grunts.

Jumin pauses and glances up. "Okay?"

Zen gives a little nod. Jumin looks back down and forces his finger all the way in, now flicking it towards himself again and again, still pumping Zen's cock in the other hand. Zen writhes beneath him, his hands splayed palm-down on the floor, fingers twitching and hips bucking.

"Fuck, dude, how did you – how do you – uugghh, oh God, oh fuck, I'm gonna cum."

"No. Not yet." Jumin slows his pace.

"Please – I, oh – fuck!"

"Articulate, aren't you?" Without breaking the pace of the finger inside Zen, Jumin releases his grip on his cock.

Zen raises himself back up onto his elbows, his hips still spasming with each twitch of Jumin's finger. He looks up at him. "Dude. Fuck. Please. Come on."

"Well?"

"Okay, yes – hngh–ugh! – you can have whatever you – hngh – want. Now, ungh, please—"

Jumin smirks, spits into his hand and grabs hold of Zen's cock more forcefully than before. He tightens his grip and slides his hand quickly up and down the shaft, matching the pace with his finger. Zen falls back.

The two move as though in a trance, Zen's hips rolling rhythmically with the movement of Jumin's hands. Sweat beads on Jumin's forehead, his eyes narrow with concentration. Zen's entire body shudders and convulses and rocks back and forth in time.

"Oh God, I can't – I can't – I'm going to… ungh… dude… can I?" He gazes pleadingly at Jumin.

Jumin nods, and Zen instantly releases himself, his cum pooling on his belly.

"Fuck. Fuck. Oh God."

Jumin brushes his forehead with his shirt sleeve, then stands and grabs Zen's t-shirt. He wipes his hands dry and tosses the shirt onto Zen's chest. "Clean yourself up."

Zen takes the t-shirt and looks at it. "What just… how did… I… Jumin…" He wipes the cum off and sits up.

Jumin smiles and swings his tie back to the front. "You'll listen to me from now on, won't you?"

Zen nods.

"Good." Jumin reaches for his jacket and pulls it back on. He checks his watch and glances at the door. "I've a meeting to get to."

"But what about—"

Jumin looks down at Zen. "Hmm?"

"But… what about… what about you?"

Jumin crouches next to Zen. He gently removes the cat ears, presses them against Zen's chest and kisses his cheek. He strides toward the door and glances back. "Save those for next time." The door clicks shut behind him.


	2. Bathrooms and Blushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For their first official date, Jumin treats Zen to a gourmet dinner and a bathroom... 'embrace'.
> 
> PREVIEW: _"Look at me," says Jumin. Zen lifts his gaze and Jumin sees that his cheeks are flushed and rosy. "There's no need to feel embarrassed, my prince," says Jumin softly. He leans forward in his seat and reaches out a hand. Zen continues to crawl towards him, and when he's within reach Jumin strokes his hair. "It's just you and me here, and I have nothing but adoration for you. Seeing you like this only makes me want you more."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to write this, but I just had to know what was going to happen next. You guys, I think they're going to get serious.

Zen paces back and forth in his bedroom. He glances at his phone then quickly puts it away. He perches on his bed then pulls his phone out and looks at it again. He stands, then sits back down almost immediately. "Come on," he mumbles, standing and pacing once more.

There are three knocks at the door. Zen starts and puts a hand to his heart. He takes a deep breath and lets it out in a long sigh, shaking out his hands. He glances at his phone a final time. Exactly 7pm.

"Good evening, Mr Ryu," says the man standing at Zen's door in a chauffeur's uniform.

"Um. Hi," says Zen.

"Mr Han asked me to remind you to bring them."

"Bring what?"

"He didn't say, sir."

"Oh!" Zen's eyebrows shoot up. "Can you just wait here one sec?" Zen's cheeks begin to flush. He turns and hurries back into his apartment. A few moments later he reappears with a small carrier bag in his hand. "Okay, all set."

"If you'll follow me, sir." The driver strides to the road and opens the back door of a gleaming black Mercedes.

"Um, thanks," says Zen, sliding into the back seat. "Where are we going?" Zen asks after the driver's taken his seat at the wheel.

"I've been ordered not to disclose any information, sir."

"Oh," Zen says and goes quiet. He glances around the inside of the car and fumbles with the bag in his lap. "Nice night out," he says.

"Indeed, sir," says the driver as he starts the engine and pulls away.

Zen goes quiet again. He watches out the window as cars zoom past in the other direction. The neighbourhoods get progressively more extravagant, and after 25 minutes they pull up outside a high rise on the edge of the city.

"Where are we?" Zen asks as he clambers out of the door held open for him by the driver. He stares up at the building.

"Mr Han's requested that you go up to floor 72."

"Oh, okay," says Zen. "How many floors are there?"

"Seventy-two."

Zen mutters to himself, "Of course." He looks back at the driver. "Well, thanks then." He approaches the huge double doors. Two doormen swing them wide and nod as Zen passes through. He gawps all around the grand lobby. An elevator attendant smiles in greeting.

"Floor seven—" Zen begins as the attendant pushes the button for floor 72. "Um. Thanks," he says. The attendant smiles again. Zen shuffles his feet and glances around until the elevator pings. The doors open into an opulent restaurant… with nobody in it. "What the…?" Zen whispers as he steps into the room. Seeing no one, he makes his way over to the huge window that makes up the opposite wall. He rests a hand against the glass and stares out. The whole city sparkles before him. He jumps when strong hands plant themselves on his hips.

"I've missed you," a deep voice murmurs.

"Jumin…" Zen says, looking over his shoulder. "I – I've missed you too…"

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since our last encounter," says Jumin, keeping his palms pressed firmly into Zen's hips.

"Me neither," says Zen quietly, looking at the floor.

"I see you heeded my request." Jumin takes the bag from Zen's hand.

"Er... yeah. Of – of course."

Jumin draws out the cat ears and places them gently onto Zen's head. He drops the bag, grips Zen's waist and spins him round.

Zen's eyes widen when he looks over Jumin's shoulder. Waiting staff now line the far wall. "Wh – Where did they come from?! I can't wear these with all those guys around!"

"Relax. They needn't concern you," says Jumin. "My employees are all very discreet. Just imagine they're not here."

"But they _are_ here! I thought maybe we'd be meeting somewhere more… more private!"

"What could be more private than this?" Jumin says, sweeping his arm to indicate the huge, empty restaurant.

Zen furrows his brow and looks at the bartenders and waiters lining up at the edge of the room. "But… but what if they say something? I can't have this getting out. It'd be so humiliating! 'Gorgeous actor seen wearing cat ears while dining with handsome, rich executive.' I'd be a laughing stock! No one would ever take me seriously again!"

Jumin cocks his head. "Handsome, you say?"

"Well, um, that is…" Zen mumbles and looks into Jumin's eyes. "… yeah. Handsome. I think that's the right word."

Jumin's eyes soften. He raises an arm and signals one of the servers. "Here, let me take your jacket." He grasps Zen's shoulders.

"Oh, yeah, okay…" Zen shakes off the coat and Jumin passes it to the server. Zen determinedly avoids eye contact.

"Now, come, have a seat," Jumin says, pulling out a chair.

Zen blushes as he steps into the seat and Jumin pushes it in behind him.

The businessman leans down, strokes Zen's hair and whispers, "You don't know what you do to me in those ears."

Zen's cheeks glow brighter still. "I – I can't believe you booked out this whole restaurant."

"It's not just the restaurant. I booked out the entire hotel. Though that wasn't difficult. It is mine, after all. It'll result in a loss of revenue, of course, but I couldn't have it any other way. I don't want anyone else to see you. To smell you, to hear your voice…" He runs his hands down Zen's arms "… to touch you…" He grasps Zen's hand and pulls it up to his face. "Or to taste you…" he finishes, taking Zen's index finger into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. He releases it, kisses the back of the hand tenderly, and lowers it back into Zen's lap. He straightens up. "I can't prevent the whole world from seeing you, of course, and I need the serving staff here to make sure you're well attended to—"

"But I'm an actor," Zen cuts him off. "People are _supposed_ to see me. I _need_ people to see me."

Jumin sighs. "Yes. I don't suppose you'd consent to give up your work and let me take care of you? If only I could've fallen for someone less passionate about their career," he muses, taking his seat opposite Zen. "Anyway, let's eat," he says abruptly.

Zen picks up the menu in front of him, then screws up his face. "What is this? French? I can't read this."

"That's alright. I'll order for you."

"But I want to know what I'm getting."

"Don't worry. You'll like what I choose for you. Do you drink wine?"

"Can I have a beer?"

"The sommelier here is one of the best in the world," Jumin says firmly.

"Um. Sure. Okay. Wine it is, then."

"Good," says Jumin, signalling a waiter. He rattles off a number of items in flawless French.

"Very good, sir," says the waiter and walks away.

The food that arrives is the most exquisite Zen has ever seen or tasted, and he has to begrudgingly admit that the wine is pretty good, too.

"How did you like everything?"

"Holy shit, Jumin, this stuff is delicious," says Zen, the wine loosening his tongue. "You really know how to run a restaurant."

"A hotel."

"Right, yeah. A hotel. I mean, it's a bit pretentious, but damn, it does taste good."

"I told you I'd choose something you liked."

"That you did, my friend, that you did." Zen raises his glass and waves it, slopping some wine over the edge. "So, hey… what are we gonna do now?" Zen lowers the wine, leans forward on the table and grins mischievously over the top of his glass.

A smile flickers across Jumin's face. "What would you like to do?"

"I want… I want to make you feel good." Zen kicks his shoes off under the table and slides a foot towards Jumin. He finds the young executive's leg and begins to stroke it up and down. "It's your turn, after all."

Jumin stares evenly across the table at Zen. He reaches down and grabs Zen's foot, holding it in place. "Here's what I want you to do."

"Anything for you – hic – my lovely handsome man."

"I want you to go into the bathroom and take off all your clothes. Fold them neatly and place them to one side. Then I want you to get down on all fours and face the floor-length mirror. Understood?"

Zen straightens in his seat, looking slightly more alert. "Umm…"

"Do you understand what I'm asking you to do?"

Zen sways in his seat for a moment, thinking, then nods decisively.

"Good. Oh, and put this on, too," says Jumin, handing Zen a small gift-wrapped package.

"What is it?"

"You'll see. Now off you go. And don't move once you're in position."

Zen scampers off to the bathroom with the package, leaving his shoes under the table. Jumin smiles after him and takes another sip of his wine.

In the bathroom, Zen looks around in awe. He creeps into the room, taking in the black marble flooring, the impossibly tall ceiling, the porcelain toilet, the luxurious-looking sofa in the corner. Toward the back of the room, he comes face to face with the floor-length, gold-framed mirror. He walks up to it and touches it. "Looking good, Zenny," he says to his reflection with a wink. "Oh!" He remembers the package and unwraps it. He holds its contents up and inspects it. He takes a deep breath, suddenly feeling more sober. "Jumin Han… what am I getting myself into…" he whispers.

He places the item on the counter and begins to get undressed. He unbuttons his shirt and shrugs it onto the floor, unbuckles his belt and slides his pants down. He picks off his socks and then, finally, he slides his boxers off. He gathers everything up and folds it all into something resembling a neat pile. He returns to the counter and picks up the gift. He inspects it again, running his hands along it, before fastening the collar around his neck. Then he faces the mirror and gets down on all fours. He waits.

Ten minutes pass. Zen's knees are starting to ache from the cold, hard floor. But his cock is rock hard and precum is beading on it. He lets out an exasperated gasp. "For fuck's sake, Jumin Han, come on." The door glides open and footsteps approach. He glances into the mirror and sees Jumin standing behind him. "What took you so long?"

Jumin raises an eyebrow. "Are you questioning me?"

"Yeah! This floor is cold, you know!"

Jumin gets down on one knee, grasps Zen's ponytail and tugs it back. "You can't rush a fine wine, Zen. If you drink it too quickly you become silly and belligerent," he mutters. He eyes Zen's body, focusing on his swollen cock. "Besides, you look like you're enjoying yourself."

"That's… that's not the point!"

"I'll decide what the point is," says Jumin. He cups Zen's chin and pulls it towards him. "You look simply stunning in that, by the way," he says, hooking his finger into the collar.

Zen feels the heat rising in his cheeks. "Um… thanks…" He suddenly feels shy again with Jumin staring at him so intently.

Jumin strides to the sofa opposite the mirror. He takes his suit jacket off and lays it on the arm of the sofa before taking a seat. Then he loosens his tie, lifts it over his head and tosses it onto his jacket before undoing his top two buttons. He stretches his arms out along the back of the couch and gazes at Zen. Zen meets his eyes in the mirror. After a few moments, Jumin says, "Come here."

Zen makes to get to his feet.

"No. Crawl."

Zen freezes and looks over his shoulder at Jumin and says, "Seriously?"

"Yes. Didn't you say you were going to listen to me from now on? Now come here."

Zen lowers himself back down and crawls toward Jumin, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Look at me," says Jumin. Zen lifts his gaze and Jumin sees that his cheeks are flushed and rosy. "There's no need to feel embarrassed, my prince," says Jumin softly. He leans forward in his seat and reaches out a hand. Zen continues to crawl towards him, and when he's within reach Jumin strokes his hair. "It's just you and me here, and I have nothing but adoration for you. Seeing you like this only makes me want you more."

Zen nuzzles into Jumin's hand, his eyes closed.

"There's a good boy," says Jumin. He leans down and kisses Zen lightly on the lips.

Zen opens his eyes and looks into Jumin's. "I want… I want to please you."

Jumin leans back, rests his arms on the back of the sofa again, closes his eyes and nods.

Zen grasps Jumin's thighs and pulls himself into a kneeling position, then starts fumbling at Jumin's crotch. After a few moments, Jumin opens his eyes to see Zen struggling, his fingers trembling.

"Here, let me," says Jumin, reaching down and unzipping his pants.

"I'm sorry," whispers Zen. "I don't know what—"

"Shh," says Jumin as he pulls his erect cock out. "It's okay to be nervous. Have you done this before?"

Zen twitches his head from side to side.

"You'll be fine," says Jumin in a low voice. "I trust you." He returns to his position on the couch.

Zen takes hold of Jumin's cock at its base and starts moving his hand up and down it, all the while staring at it intently, fascinated. He licks the shaft from the base to the tip.

"Mmm," says Jumin, shifting in his seat.

Emboldened, Zen takes the head into his mouth and swirls his tongue around its tip, still working the base with his hand. Saliva escapes his lips and drips down the length. Zen pulls his mouth away and moves his hand up to capture the spit, sliding his hand up and down the shaft more easily now. He tightens his hand and works it faster, his other hand digging its nails into Jumin's thigh.

"Suck my balls," says Jumin without opening his eyes.

Continuing to pump Jumin's cock, Zen lowers his head and takes one of Jumin's balls into his mouth. He sucks it gently and runs his tongue all over it.

"Both of them."

Zen furrows his brow, then uses his free hand to help ease the other into his mouth, sucking harder and running his tongue over them both.

"Good. Good boy," murmurs Jumin. "I love filling your mouth," he says as he reaches down to stroke the back of Zen's head. He keeps his hand there, rolling his hips ever so slightly, and after a few minutes he grasps Zen's hair and tugs his head back, forcing him to empty his mouth. "Now my cock," he says, pulling Zen's head back toward him and pushing his cock into his mouth.

Zen's hands clasp Jumin's thighs and push as he tries to resist, but Jumin holds him firmly in place. "It's okay, Zen. You can do this," he says softly, then relaxes his grip marginally. Zen strains his eyes upwards and looks at Jumin. "Let me in," Jumin whispers, pulling Zen's head further down once more. As Jumin's cock forces its way in, Zen chokes and gags.

The actor resists and pulls back again. "Mmmphh!"

Jumin releases his grip and Zen falls back, coughing and gasping for air.

"I… I don't… I'm sorry… I don't know if I… I'm not…" Zen trails off. "I want to… but… I…"

"Shh, shh, shh." Jumin leans forward and strokes Zen's face. "You were fine. You'll get better with practice. And, oh, God, seeing you like that… you don't know what you do to me, Zen."

Zen drops his gaze to the floor. Jumin grasps his chin and lifts it, kissing him. "You'll do better next time. There are other ways to please me, too." Jumin stands abruptly, forcing Zen back onto his palms. He looks down at Zen, then seizes him under the arms and flips him over onto his front. "Crawl back toward the mirror," Jumin says as he reaches into his pocket and withdraws a condom. Zen does as he's commanded while Jumin tears the wrapper open and rolls the condom onto his cock.

Jumin gets onto his knees behind Zen, then spits into his hand and massages Zen's opening. Zen watches in the mirror, absorbed by the intent look on Jumin's face. Jumin glances up at him and raises his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. Zen nods, and Jumin gently pushes his cock into Zen, easing it in a bit at a time, pulling back and inching further in with each thrust of his hips. Zen grunts with each movement, until finally Jumin is all the way in and they begin to move in unison.

Jumin's grasp tightens on Zen's hips and he thrusts harder. "Oh, God, Zen. You're so. So. So. Perfect." He cradles Zen and grabs his cock.

Zen shudders and pushes himself back more forcefully onto Jumin's cock. He scrunches his eyes shut, arches his back and gasps, "Oh! God! Ju – min! Fuck – fuck – fuck – me!"

The pair slam into each other again and again, rhythmically, Jumin grasping Zen's cock and working it in time with their bodies. Sweat drips from his forehead onto Zen's back.

Zen gasps. "Ju – min! I'm – going – to – ungh – come!"

Jumin abruptly lets go of Zen's cock. "No," he says, as he continues thrusting into Zen.

Zen glances up into the mirror, wide-eyed. "But – I—" His brow furrows in confusion.

"No," Jumin grunts, leaning back and spanking Zen's ass. He glowers at Zen and thrusts harder still, grasping both Zen's hips again. He clenches his teeth and pumps forcefully into Zen once more, lingering deep inside him and releasing as he does so, followed by two more gentle thrusts before slowly coming to a stop. He pants and his chest heaves. After a moment, he pulls out, swipes the full condom off in a single movement, and stands. He ties a knot in the condom and tosses it in the trash before doing up his zipper and tucking his dishevelled shirt back in.

He looks down at Zen, who's now sitting back on his knees with his cock in his hand. "Can I… can I finish?"

Jumin shakes his head. "Not today, my prince." He pulls his tie over his head, tightens the knot and straightens it in the mirror. "Now hurry and get dressed," he says, glancing at Zen's pile of clothes on the counter. "And learn how to fold clothes properly before we meet again." Jumin puts on his jacket and sits back on the sofa, watching Zen fixedly as he dresses.

When Zen's dressed, Jumin pats the seat next to him on the sofa. "Come," he says. Zen slumps into the seat next to him and sighs. "Don't be like that," Jumin says, wrapping his arm around Zen's shoulders and pulling him closer. "You pleased me very much today. I'm so excited about everything we have to look forward to together. Aren't you?"

Zen glances up into Jumin's eyes. "Yes… but…" He sighs again. "I don't know." He leans into the crook of Jumin's arm.

"Listen to me," says Jumin, murmuring into Zen's ear and tightening his grip around him. "You were just… mmm… fantastic today." He smiles. "I cannot describe the way you make me feel. I want to make you mine completely. Next time, we'll do what you want to do. I promise. Okay?"

A warmth spreads across Zen's face and he smiles. "Okay."

"Good. Now let's get you home. I sincerely hope you've enjoyed your evening. I know I have," he says as he leans down to kiss Zen's cheek. Zen returns the kiss.

Jumin rises and offers his hand to Zen. Zen takes it and Jumin pulls him up into an embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around the actor's waist. He kisses Zen hard on the lips, then takes him by the hand and leads him out of the bathroom.

"I have a few things to take care of here. My driver will see you home safely." Jumin turns to one of the servers. "Telephone down to Mr Kim and tell him to bring the car around." The server nods and vanishes behind a partition. Jumin turns back to Zen and grasps one of his hands. "Until next time we meet, my prince." He lifts Zen's hand and kisses the back of it gently. Zen blushes and nods before getting in the elevator. Jumin watches him go and smiles. He's still wearing the cat ears and the collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry about making Jumin speak French. BECAUSE OF COURSE HE DOES. He's an international businessman, don't you know. And he purposely put only French menus on the table because he wanted to control Zen more, obvs.


	3. Dinner and Dozing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Jumin goes round to Zen's place for dinner.
> 
> PREVIEW: _Jumin takes a swig of his beer and looks down. "This food looks delicious, my prince. I'm sure we'll both very much enjoy it," he says as he picks up his cutlery and starts cutting up his own dinner. Zen nods and reaches for the spare fork on the table. Jumin quickly pushes it out of his reach, looks back down at Zen and shakes his head. Then he lightly touches Zen's lips and says, "Mouth."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm still doing this. Can't stop, won't stop. THEY BELONG TOGETHER.

"I can't _believe_ you let me walk out of there like that!" Zen says as he shoves Jumin's shoulders. "Cat ears! And a collar! Your driver must think I'm such a fucking weirdo."

Jumin smirks and steps into Zen's apartment. "Despite what others say, I am not a robot. I'm only human. And I simply could not bring myself to tell you to remove them. Besides," he says as he points at Zen's neck, "you're wearing them right now."

"Yeah, but that's— that's different!" says Zen, crinkling his nose. "It's just you and me here!"

"Haven't been wearing them in my absence, have you?" Jumin says as he clicks the door shut behind him.

Zen's cheeks redden and he raises a hand to touch the collar. "What? I, uh— no way, dude! I just, I um— Shut up!" He furrows his brow.

Jumin reaches out a hand to stroke Zen's cheek. "Then you must have put them on just for me."

"Well obviously, dude. I know you like me like this, and…"

"And?" Jumin's hand still rests on the actor's cheek.

"I wanted to make up for last time." Zen looks at the floor and then back up at Jumin.

"What do you mean? Last time we met was simply… Hmm… Wonderful." Jumin smiles.

"Yeah, but, like… I mean, I _swear_ I know how to give good blow jobs, dude. I mean. Um. Not that I've ever done it before, but, you know… I know how they're supposed to go! I've received plen—"

Jumin's hand falls to his side and the corners of his mouth drop. 

"Jumin… you… you know I've been with other people." Zen speaks more softly now.

"I do. Of course I know that, but I'd rather you didn't remind me of it. I can't bear the thought of you with anyone else. You're mine now. And please… stop calling me dude."

Zen grins. "Does it help to know that you're the first dude who's turned my head?"

Jumin frowns.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm kidding. I promise not to call you dude any more. But it's true though…" he says with a small smile.

Jumin sighs. "Yes, that does help. Now, what do you have in mind for this evening?"

Zen's eyes light up. "I'm cooking for us! Let me grab you a beer," he says, snatching Jumin's hand and tugging him into the kitchen.

Jumin looks up and around. "This is very… quaint."

"Well not everyone can be a corporate heir, Mr Trust Fund. Here," he says, popping the lid off a bottle and handing it to Jumin.

Jumin takes the bottle and inspects it. "A glass, perhaps?"

"Seriously?"

"I'm not a heathen."

"Oh, and I am?"

Jumin rolls his eyes. "Very well. I'll drink from the bottle."

"Good," says Zen as he leans in to kiss Jumin.

Jumin grabs the back of Zen's neck and pulls the actor towards him, smashing their lips together. He wraps his other arm, still gripping the bottle, around Zen's waist and holds him in place. Zen's hands press up against Jumin's chest and he relaxes into the kiss, gliding his tongue into the businessman's mouth. Jumin lets out a sharp grunt and crushes the actor into his body before releasing him. Then he takes a sip of his beer and gazes steadily into Zen's eyes. "I suppose I can put up with anything if it's for you."

Zen smiles. "Right! Dinner! Are you hungry yet?" He turns back to the kitchen, opens the fridge and starts pulling ingredients out and stacking them on the counter.

"What are we having?" asks Jumin as he shrugs off his coat and glances around for somewhere to hang it.

"Chicken stir-fry," says Zen, taking the coat from Jumin and slinging it over the back of a chair before turning back to the food.

"Adventurous," replies Jumin, frowning at his coat.

Zen turns round and glares. "Problem with that?"

"Not at all, my sweet prince. I'm sure whatever you make will be delicious. Would you… like me to do anything?" Jumin looks around, takes another sip of his beer and runs his finger along the kitchen table.

Zen looks over and laughs. "Did you have any particular tasks in mind?"

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Not at all, Director. I just wasn't aware that you, you know…"

Jumin narrows his eyes and waits.

"… know how to prepare a meal," Zen finishes with a grin. "Don't you have people to do that for you?"

"Usually, yes, but I'm sure it can't be that difficult. Perhaps I could set the table?" He sets his bottle down.

"Sure," says Zen, waving his paring knife at a drawer. "Stuff's in there."

"Right," says Jumin, walking over and opening the drawer. "And where's the dining room?"

Zen raises an eyebrow. "You're in it, buddy."

"Don't call me buddy, either," says Jumin, pulling out a couple of knives and forks.

"I'll tell you what," says Zen, taking the cutlery from Jumin's hands and plunking it down on the table. "You just sit there," he says as he pushes the executive down into a chair so he's sitting sideways on to the table, "and let me take care of everything." He reaches down and gives Jumin a peck on the cheek before turning back to the countertop.

Jumin smiles, crosses his legs and leans back against the wall, resting one arm on the seat's back and the other on the table. He drums his fingers and watches Zen as he chops things and tosses them into a sizzling pan. He's near the end of his beer when Zen starts plating up. "My prince," he begins.

Zen looks over his shoulder. 

"May I have another?" Jumin says, holding up his bottle.

"Oh! Sure," Zen says, hurrying to the fridge and reaching inside. He cracks the bottle open and takes it over. Jumin reaches out and grabs Zen's belt, yanking the actor down. Zen steadies his beer-bottled hand on the table and the other on the back of Jumin's chair. "Whoa!"

Jumin lays his hand on the back of Zen's neck and pulls him closer. "I want you to take all your clothes off," he breathes into Zen's ear.

"Right— Right now?" Zen stutters.

"Yes." Jumin releases Zen and takes the bottle from his hand. 

The actor stands upright and looks unsure of himself.

"Well?"

"Oh, um… okay. Yeah," Zen says and starts pulling his long-sleeved black t-shirt up over his head. He unbuckles his belt and slides his trousers, underwear and socks off in one smooth movement, then he scratches the back of his head and looks at Jumin.

"And now you're to fold the clothes neatly and set them to one side, as I taught you."

"Oh, right, um, yeah," Zen says, getting onto his knees as blood rushes to his cock. He quickly gathers everything together, folds it into a rough pile and places it in the corner of the room. 

"Tsk. That'll do for now, I suppose. As you were."

Zen hesitates a moment before turning back to the counter and dishing up the rest of the food. He brings over the plates and puts them on the table, before pulling out his seat.

"No," says Jumin, swinging his legs under the table.

Zen glances up. "Huh?"

Jumin points to the ground next to him. "Kneel there."

Zen silently pushes the seat back in and gets down on his knees beside Jumin. He stares up at him.

"Very good," says Jumin as he pulls Zen's plate towards himself and begins chopping the food up into little pieces. He strokes Zen's hair and smiles at him before placing the plate down on the ground. 

Zen's cock is rock hard now. He reaches up to touch Jumin's leg.

Jumin takes a swig of his beer and looks down. "This food looks delicious, my prince. I'm sure we'll both very much enjoy it," he says as he picks up his cutlery and starts cutting up his own dinner. Zen nods and reaches for the spare fork on the table. Jumin quickly pushes it out of his reach, looks back down at Zen and shakes his head. Then he lightly touches Zen's lips and says, "Mouth."

Zen furrows his brow for a split second, then shuffles backwards and gets on to all fours. He leans down and begins to tongue perfectly bite-sized pieces of chicken into his mouth, while Jumin sits beside him and forks food into his own mouth.

"Oh, what am I thinking?" says Jumin, pushing his seat back, stepping around Zen and walking over to the counter. He starts opening cupboards until his eyes alight on a bowl. He brings the bowl back over to the table, pours a little of his beer into it and places it on the floor beside Zen's plate. "My prince must have something to wash his food down." He smiles, returning to his seat and stroking Zen's head again. Precum beads on the actor's cock.

The pair eat in silence, Zen occasionally glancing up at the executive. Jumin clears his plate before Zen is even halfway through his; he leans back in his seat, resting one arm on its back and sipping his beer as he watches the actor chasing food around the plate with his tongue. Zen lets out a moan of frustration and screws up his face. 

"Pass me your plate, my prince," says Jumin, pushing his own plate away from him.

Zen's eyes shoot up to the businessman, who's holding out his hand. Zen does as he's bid. 

Jumin takes the plate and places it in front of him, then grasps Zen's chin, snatches up a napkin from the table and wipes Zen's mouth with it. "Now come closer," says Jumin, stroking the actor's hair. Zen shuffles forward on his knees till he's up close, then rests his palms on Jumin's thigh and gazes up at him expectantly. 

His hand now settled on the back of the performer's neck, Jumin picks up a fork in his other hand and gently begins feeding Zen. Zen takes the food willingly into his mouth. "Good boy," murmurs Jumin.

When his plate's clear, Zen glances into the executive's eyes, then down at the bowl on the floor. He shuffles back, gets down on all fours again, and begins lapping at the beer. His progress is painfully slow and he lets out another moan of frustration. 

"Here," says Jumin, swinging his legs round and reaching down for the bowl. He picks the bowl up and beckons Zen towards him with a backwards nod. Zen crawls over and places his palms on the businessman's knees.

Jumin places the bowl on the table, opens his legs wider, then grasps under Zen's arms and pulls him in closer. "Lean your head back," says Jumin, picking the bowl back up.

Zen tilts his head back and slightly to one side. Jumin steadies the back of the actor's head with one hand and brings the bowl to his lips with the other. He slowly tips the bowl up and Zen greedily gulps the liquid down. 

When the beer is drained, Zen gasps and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiles up at Jumin. "Thank you."

Jumin sets the bowl back on the table, then cups the actor's head in both hands, leans down and kisses him on the forehead. "You're welcome, my prince. Did you enjoy your meal?"

Zen nods and stares up into Jumin's eyes. 

"Good," says Jumin, leaning back against the wall again, closing his eyes and absent-mindedly stroking the actor's hair. 

Zen lowers his gaze and starts to stroke Jumin's thighs up and down. He inches his right hand across to the executive's groin and feels his stiff cock. Precum is now stringing down from his own. He presses his hand hard against Jumin's cock and rubs, shaping his fingers to it.

His eyes still closed, Jumin smiles. "Mmm, my prince." He brings up the arm that was stroking the actor's hair and rests it on the back of the chair, his other arm laying on the table.

Zen unzips Jumin's fly and reaches inside, grasping the businessman's cock and drawing it out. Jumin grunts softly, grips the back of the chair and tenses the fingers resting on the table. Zen grasps Jumin's hip with his left hand and begins working the cock up and down in the other, flicking and swirling his tongue over its head before sealing his lips around it. He continues sliding his tongue over its tip for a few moments before gripping its base firmly in his hand and taking more of its length into his mouth. He draws back and licks his lips, moistening them liberally before engulfing the cock again. Saliva dribbles from his mouth, making the cock slick with wet. He moves his head up and down more and more rapidly, careful not to brush the cock with his teeth. 

Jumin opens his eyes and reaches down towards the actor's head before halting, clenching his fist and returning it to the back of the chair; he scrapes his fingernails down the table and moans. "Oh god, Zen, mmm… my – ungh – prince. Ah – god!" He arches his back slightly.

Zen grips the cock harder at the base and begins move his hand up and down in time with his mouth, clenching Jumin's hip tighter still. His hand glides easily along the slick surface.

Jumin coils his right leg around the back of Zen's thighs and pulls forcefully, mindlessly, against the actor. Zen's head is rocked forward, Jumin's cock thrusting itself deeper into his throat. The actor gags and coughs, drawing back slightly, though still keeping the cock in his mouth. He pauses and looks up into Jumin's eyes. The executive screws up his nose and bites his lip, then unlocks his leg and lets it fall back to the floor.

Zen resumes working Jumin's cock, moving his hand and head up and down rhythmically, sucking hard and sliding his tongue over its length. He strains his eyes upwards and looks into Jumin's. He holds the businessman's gaze while continuing his work. Jumin bites his lip again, then suddenly he's grasping the back of Zen's head and bucking his hips, one fist clenched on the table. Zen's head now held firmly in place, he continues to move his tongue over Jumin's cock as he feels his throat fill with warmth. 

Jumin releases the actor's head and slumps back into the wall, panting. Zen lets go of Jumin's hip and draws his head back. He swallows, then sits back on his heels and rests his hands on Jumin's thighs. 

Jumin tucks his cock back into his trousers and zips up. After a few moments, he stands abruptly, forcing Zen to shuffle backwards. The businessman grasps Zen's wrists, then kneels down, hoists the actor over his shoulder and stands back up. He feels Zen's hard cock pressing into him. "Where's the bedroom?"

"To the — left," gasps Zen.

Jumin marches out of the room, turns left, then strides down the hall into the bedroom and flings Zen onto the bed. The actor stares up at him, dazed. "Lie back with your head on the pillow," commands Jumin. Zen scrambles into position. Jumin then sits on the edge of the bed, taking Zen's right leg and swinging it onto his lap, then he yanks the actor down towards him until Zen's groin is almost flush against his side. "I'm going to reward you for such a wonderful… _dinner_ ," he says, leering. Imprisoning Zen's leg with one hand, he spits into the other then reaches up and takes the actor's cock.

"Oh!" Zen inhales sharply, clenching the bedsheets in his fists and tossing his head back. 

Jumin wastes no time. He glides his hand all over Zen's cock, slicking it with saliva, then grips it firmly and works it furiously up and down. 

"Oh, Chr— Christ!" shouts Zen. One leg held fast by Jumin, he kicks the other wildly, bucking his hips what little he can under Jumin's determined grasp. He throws his hands behind him and latches onto the headboard's metal framework, clanging it into the wall, the sound reverberating throughout the room.

Jumin's gaze does not falter; he stares intently at Zen's cock as he pumps it, faster and faster, his bicep tensing with every movement. The arm holding Zen's leg in place remains steadfast, too.

Now Zen grasps the headboard tighter and yanks it towards him. His back arches, his hips thrust upwards, and his free leg stretches out tautly, unbidden. "God—!" shouts Zen as he climaxes, cum erupting onto his stomach. He flops back, all his limbs relaxing into the bed and his chest heaving. He pushes himself up onto his elbows.

"Stay there," says Jumin, standing and placing Zen's leg back on the bed before leaving the room. He returns a moment later, clutching a wad of tissue in his hand. The actor gazes up at him, his breathing returning to normal. Jumin gets down on one knee beside Zen and collects the cum into the tissue, before folding it up and giving the actor's stomach one final wipe. Then he leans down and kisses Zen's belly. "Get under the covers," he says, rising again.

Zen raises an eyebrow at Jumin before doing as he's told. He crawls under the sheets and watches as Jumin strides from the room, flicking the lights out on his way. Zen reaches over and turns the bedside lamp on, then stares at the ceiling, listening. He hears Jumin pacing, his Oxford shoes striking the tiled kitchen floor. The clatter of plates, the rush of running water. More clattering. It goes on for a long time. Zen lies in silence.

Jumin returns to the bedroom, his sleeves rolled up, his tie missing and his shirt unbuttoned halfway down but still tucked in. He gazes down at Zen, now fast asleep and breathing deeply, then pulls his phone from his pocket and leaves the room again.

"Mr Kim… yes… you can go home for the night. Return at 7am… yes… thank you… goodnight." 

Jumin creeps back into the room and places his phone lightly on the sideboard. Then he slips out of his shoes and lines them up against the wall before getting undressed. He folds his trousers and tight black boxers and lays them neatly on a chair, puts his socks inside his shoes, then opens the wardrobe and reaches inside. He pulls out a hanger, places his shirt onto it and hangs it on the back of the bedroom door, which he closes noiselessly. Then he tiptoes around the other side of the bed, pulls back the covers and slides in. 

Resting up on one elbow, he gazes down at Zen's peaceful face and strokes it. Then he leans down and kisses the actor's cheek before gently pulling the cat ears from his head. He reaches over and places the ears on the bedside table before clicking off the lamp. Lying back on his side, he wraps an arm around Zen's warm waist and pulls him into an embrace. Zen stirs and murmurs, "Thanks, dude." Then he wriggles back into Jumin before dozing off again. Jumin smiles, inhales deeply and closes his eyes.


	4. Pizza and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin wakes up in Zen's bed, having spent the night. Then the pair try to decide how to spend the day together...
> 
> PREVIEW: _"Don't do it again," says Jumin. He continues kissing Zen, planting his lips on the side of the actor's mouth, then his jaw, neck, chest… He swirls his tongue around a nipple, then tugs at it with his teeth, before continuing to kiss his way down the actor's body. Finally, he bites into the firm flesh of Zen's stomach – Zen gasps but remains still – before rising onto his knees._

The smell of coffee fills the room. Jumin stretches, yawns and rubs his eyes, then he rolls onto his side and his arm flops over the edge of the bed.

"Good morning, sunshine," says Zen as he sets the cup of steaming black coffee on the bedside table. His wet hair hangs down over his shoulders and he wears a grey silk robe, tied loosely at the waist.

"Mmmnghhh," comes Jumin's response, followed by a deep breath.

Zen smiles as he taps the screen on the phone he's pointing at the sleeping director. 

Jumin's eyes fly open at the sound of the shutter and he scrambles into a sitting position. "What are you doing?" he demands. 

Zen grins, perching on the edge of the bed and setting his phone aside. "It's only fair. You have photos of me, after all," he says, brushing Jumin's hair out of his eyes.

Jumin frowns and looks around the room, rubbing his eyes again. "What time is it? Where's my phone?"

"It's nearly 9.30. Your phone's in the kitchen. I put it on silent."

"What! Why? Driver Kim was due here at 7. This won't do, Zen. I set my alarm for a reason. I have things I must attend to," says Jumin, making to get out of bed.

"Dude, relax. It's Saturday," says Zen, pressing his hands against Jumin's shoulders. "And besides, I didn't want you to wake up. I'm pretty sure you don't usually get enough sleep… and you're cute when you sleep. You kind of make this, like… _snuffly_ sound sometimes. And you drool on the pillow." Zen chuckles.

Jumin wipes his fingers across his mouth and furrows his brow.

"And anyway, your driver's still out there waiting. He looks pretty bored though."

"Zen!" says Jumin, gripping the actor's wrists and pushing them away.

"Okay, okay!" says Zen, pulling his wrists free and holding his palms up in surrender. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Jaehee texted you. She says your meeting's been cancelled this morning and so you won't be able to, uh… I don't know. Something, something, blah blah blah. Sounds like you've been cut loose for the day, anyway. You seriously need to learn how to relax, dude," says Zen, picking up the coffee and placing it in the businessman's hands.

"I've asked you not to call me that," says Jumin, heaving a deep breath and taking the cup from Zen. "Wait. You read my messages?"

"Uhh… well, yeah, you know. They were just right there on the screen, so…"

"That's a grievous breach of my privacy, Zen."

Zen's cheeks flush. He looks down and says, "I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean—I thought…—I know…—I won't do it again, I promise…" He looks up at at Jumin's silence, only to see him smiling over his coffee cup. "Jumin!" he cries, slapping him on the thigh. "I really thought you were serious!"

Jumin snatches Zen's slapping-hand before the actor can pull it away. He takes a sip of his coffee and sets it on the bedside table, then yanks Zen towards him and grabs his other hand. Zen topples onto him and they fall back onto the pillows. "Has no one ever told you not to strike your master?" says Jumin with a sly smile, holding Zen's wrists against his chest. He leans up and softly kisses Zen's lips. Zen wrestles free, then pushes himself up off Jumin's chest and straddles him. He pauses with his hands on the director's chest and stares intently at it.

"What?" says Jumin.

Zen smiles. "I just realised I've never seen you naked before."

"And do you like what you see?"

Zen nods and runs his hands down Jumin's stomach. "I'm impressed, considering you hardly ever work out."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I suppose." Jumin reaches up, loosens the knot at Zen's waist, then pulls the robe open. He runs his own hands down Zen's stomach, then rests them on his waist and squeezes. "Not so bad yourself."

Zen smiles and folds down into Jumin's embrace, his damp hair falling onto the pillow and across Jumin's face. 

Jumin slides his hands inside the robe and around Zen, then drags his fingernails down the actor's back. Zen arches forward into Jumin. "Mmm," says Jumin, pulling a hand out and running it through the actor's damp hair. 

Zen nestles his face into Jumin's neck and inhales deeply. "So what are we going to do today?" he whispers. 

Jumin sits up, one arm still wrapped around Zen and holding him firmly in place, then shuffles back, rearranging the pillows behind him with one hand. "I—I don't know. I had planned to work…" He frowns and reaches for his coffee. "What would you like to do, my prince?"

Zen grins. "I want to show you how to relax!"

"Hmm. And what would that entail?" Jumin sips at his coffee and gazes evenly at Zen.

Zen hooks a finger into his mouth and looks up. "Hmm, well. We could go for brunch. And then maybe a walk or something. And then we can just, like, come back here and laze around in our underwear. Ooh, we can get ice cream. And pizza! And watch movies! Oh my god, it's going to be so fun," he says, grabbing Jumin's free wrist with both hands and shaking it. Then he pulls Jumin's hand up to his face and nuzzles it.

Jumin gulps down the last of his coffee and smiles, setting the mug aside. He strokes Zen's face with his thumb, the hand still held in place by the actor. "But first, I must return home. I need fresh clothes and to feed Elizabeth."

Zen's face drops. "Can't you get Jaehee to do that?" he whines.

"I… I suppose I could. But I still need fresh clothes."

"You can wear some of mine!"

Jumin raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on," pleads Zen, clambering to his feet and opening the wardrobe. "We're about the same size," he says, gesturing to the wardrobe's contents. "Take your pick!"

"I… I don't know," says Jumin, rubbing the back of his neck and sliding his feet onto the floor. "Will you… Please pick something for me, Zen," he says. Then, "I'd like to take a shower first."

"Oh, sure. Of course." Zen smiles. "This way," he says, taking Jumin's hand and pulling him to his feet. He leads the director through to the bathroom. "You can use my toothbrush and whatever, too."

Jumin's eyes widen. "What…? Your—your toothbrush? I… Okay." He furrows his brow.

Zen cocks his head to one side and puts a hand on his hip. "Yeah, of course. Why not?"

"I just…" Jumin frowns and looks at the floor.

"What is it?" Zen says more softly, stepping closer to Jumin and placing a hand on his arm. 

"It's nothing. I—I just… I don't know. This is new to me. I'm used to waking up in my own bed, using my own toothbrush, knowing where everything is… having everything the way I want it." He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

Zen smiles and wraps his arms around Jumin's waist, squeezing him tightly, then rests his head on his shoulder. He feels Jumin's tense posture relax and hears him exhale slowly, the breath warm on Zen's neck. Then Jumin folds his arms around Zen and rubs his back. "Let me grab you a towel," says Zen, gently breaking away and looking into Jumin's eyes. Jumin nods and Zen leaves the room, returning a moment later with a fluffy dark grey towel. Then he leans into the shower and twists it on. "Takes a couple of minutes to warm up," he says. Then he kisses Jumin on the cheek and turns to leave the room. "Enjoy," he says, closing the door behind him.

When Jumin returns to the bedroom with the towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping, Zen's already dressed and his hair is tied back. He's standing in front of the wardrobe with his hand on his chin, swiping through the coathangers. "Oh! How was your shower?" he asks, turning to face Jumin.

"It was, uh, good, fine, thank you." Jumin clears his throat and hovers in the doorway.

Zen nods and smiles. "Here, I think you should wear this," he says, pulling a plain black t-shirt from the wardrobe. "There are some jeans and underwear on the bed, too."

"Hmm. Can't I just wear my trousers?" says Jumin, frowning at the dark blue jeans.

"You can't relax in suit pants, dude. Now put the jeans on or I'll dig out some sweatpants," says Zen, thrusting the t-shirt into Jumin's chest.

Jumin shakes his head and smiles. "Very well," he says, taking the shirt from Zen.

"Yay!" Zen claps and takes a seat in the corner of the room, leaning forward and resting his chin on his clasped hands.

"You're… going to watch me dress?"

"Oh… am I… am I not allowed to?" Zen frowns.

Jumin stares for a moment, brow furrowed. "No, I… I suppose it's fine." He tugs the towel from his waist and gives his hair a final, vigorous rub before looking round for a place to hang it.

"You can just drop it on the floor, dude," says Zen, waving his hand down. "I'll get it later."

Jumin hesitates, holding the towel at arm's length. Then he lets it drop and pulls on the clothes Zen's laid out for him. "You promised you wouldn't call me that any more," he says as he sits on the edge of the bed, the socks poised in his hands. 

Zen grins. "By the way, your driver really is still outside," he says, peering out the window.

"Oh… yes. Of course he is. I haven't told him to go anywhere. Where shall we have him take us?"

Zen sighs. "I feel like you're kind of missing the point here, dude."

"Will you ever stop calling me that?"

Zen saunters over to Jumin and straddles him, pushing him back on the bed. "Maybe," he smiles.

Jumin narrows his eyes, then hooks his foot around the back of Zen's legs and flips him onto his back. "You shouldn't provoke me, my prince," Jumin growls, climbing on top of Zen. He grasps the actor's wrists and pins them to the bed above his head, then he crushes his lips into Zen's and forces his tongue into his mouth. Zen moans and leans into the kiss, his own tongue entwining with Jumin's. Jumin pulls back and nibbles on Zen's lower lip, then begins kissing and sucking his way down the actor's jaw and neck. "Keep your hands there," he says, looking into Zen's eyes. Zen nods. Jumin releases his grip and climbs off the bed. "The collar. Where is it?"

"—bathroom," breathes Zen. "In the mirror cabinet."

Jumin turns and pads out of the room, scooping up the towel on his way out. Zen lies motionless, not moving his hands even a millimetre. He hears Jumin murmuring in the kitchen. "Assistant Kang. I need you to go to my house and feed Elizabeth… yes… you're already being paid for today… I have other matters I must attend to… yes… goodbye." A moment later, the businessman reappears with the collar in his hand. He straddles Zen and fastens the collar around his neck, then leans over, snatches the cat ears from the bedside table and carefully positions them on Zen's head. "Mmm, perfect," he says, stroking Zen's jaw. "You didn't move while I was away, did you?"

"No… master," says Zen. 

Jumin smiles at this. "Good boy." Then he grips Zen under the arms and hauls him to the edge of the bed, so his arms dangle over the side. He leans down and kisses Zen's cheek before sitting up again and tugging the actor's t-shirt up. He pulls the shirt up over Zen's chest and begins to pull it over his head and arms — then stops when only the actor's mouth is visible and his arms are imprisoned. Zen stops breathing for a moment, then lets out a gasp. Jumin presses his hands into Zen's chest, then leans down to kiss him. Zen rises to meet Jumin's mouth, returning the kiss hungrily. Jumin grips the performer's neck and pushes him back down to the bed. "I told you not to move," he snarls.

"S—sorry."

"Sorry what?"

"S—sorry, master," breathes Zen.

"Don't do it again," says Jumin. He continues kissing Zen, planting his lips on the side of the actor's mouth, then his jaw, neck, chest… He swirls his tongue around a nipple, then tugs at it with his teeth, before continuing to kiss his way down the actor's body. Finally, he bites into the firm flesh of Zen's stomach – Zen gasps but remains still – before rising onto his knees. Jumin unzips his fly and draws out his rigid cock, then positions himself closer to Zen's face. He reaches around the back of Zen's head and wrenches it up to meet his cock, feeling its resistance against the t-shirt restraint. He slaps his cock against Zen's cheek, then says "Open." Zen licks his lips then does as he's commanded, his tongue flicking out expectantly. "Mmm, good boy." Jumin drives his cock into Zen's mouth. The actor takes it willingly.

Jumin keeps his hand on the back of Zen's head, holding it in position as he thrusts into the actor's mouth. He leans forward, pressing his other hand up against the wall. "Oh god, Zen— your mouth— ungh, so— soft." He slows his pace and eases his cock in and out, pulling it almost all the way out and then plunging it back in again, inching further into Zen's throat with every movement. "Open your throat to me, Zen," he murmurs.

Zen moans and tries hard to control his gag reflex as Jumin's cock works its way deeper and deeper in his mouth. He wills himself to receive Jumin, to please him.

"Oh god, Zen, yes—!" says Jumin, feeling Zen's throat unlock for him. He begins to grind faster into Zen's mouth, in shorter, sharper movements. He feels his entire length engulfed by Zen's warm, soft mouth, its head meeting the back of Zen's throat. He pumps harder still, now fisting Zen's hair in his hand and clenching the fingers pressed against the wall. He grunts with every thrust until he releases himself in a final juddering, uncontrolled plunge. He holds Zen's head tightly against his crotch as he empties himself, then drops both his hands down by his sides, his chest heaving.

Zen's head falls back onto the bed and he swallows, gasping for air.

"Mmm, my prince," says Jumin, reaching down to stroke Zen's lips with his thumb. "That was… you were… mmm."

"Thank you—master," pants Zen. "Will you—please—if it's okay, I mean…"

"Hmm? What is it, my prince?"

"I— I have an itch. Will you please… will you scratch it?"

Jumin smiles to himself. "Of course, my prince. Where is it?"

"On my—my nose. On the left."

Jumin reaches down and peels back the t-shirt slightly to reveal Zen's nose. He scratches it. "Better?"

"Yes. Yes, thank you, master."

"You're welcome, my prince," says Jumin, leaning down to kiss Zen's nose before covering it back up with the t-shirt. Then he dismounts Zen and climbs off the bed.

Zen hears the businessman pad out of the room. He lies perfectly still, listening. Cupboards bang and drawers open and close in the kitchen. All of a sudden, he feels himself being dragged across the bed until his toes brush the floor. The movement causes the t-shirt to rise up over his eyes. He catches a glimpse of Jumin at his side, before the t-shirt is tugged down again. Then he feels fingers clamp around his chin.

"Open," says Jumin, applying slight pressure to the sides of Zen's mouth. 

Zen opens his mouth and feels Jumin push something into it. Dry fabric. A dishcloth? Suddenly he feels Jumin's hands at his hips, unbuckling his belt. 

"Lift your ass up." 

Zen complies and feels his jeans and boxers being yanked down to his ankles, exposing his rock hard cock.

"And down again."

Zen lowers himself back to the bed.

"Whatever I do to you now, you're not to move. Not even an inch. Understood?"

Zen begins to nod, then freezes. "Uhh—yes. Yes, master."

"Good boy," says Jumin, stroking Zen's thigh. Abruptly, Jumin hoists Zen's legs into the air, then steps under them and lowers them back down. Now positioned between Zen's legs, he kneels down, then rests his palms on the actor's inner thighs and squeezes. Zen sucks a deep breath through the dishcloth but does not move. Jumin smiles then flicks his tongue out and runs it lightly over Zen's balls, tracing circles across them, then glides his tongue up the length of Zen's cock. 

"Mmpphh—!" Zen's hips twitch upwards.

"What did I tell you about not moving?" Jumin says. He draws back and sinks his teeth into the soft flesh of Zen's inner thigh.

"Nnnghh!" comes Zen's muffled cry. But he does not move, not even a spasm.

Jumin kisses the spot he bit, then forces his hands underneath Zen's legs and slides them under the actor's ass. He squeezes both cheeks and digs his fingernails in before sliding his hands further up and gripping Zen's hips firmly. Then he licks his lips and returns his attention to the cock before him. He takes its entire head into his mouth without hesitation, then swirls his tongue around it and loosens his lips to let saliva drool down the length. Then he closes his lips again and moves his mouth down the cock, letting his teeth lightly graze it. He glides his head all the way down and easily takes Zen's entire length into his throat, pausing and sucking hard when the cock's entirely engulfed. Then he digs his fingernails into Zen's hips as he begins working his way back up the cock, again letting his teeth graze it. He methodically repeats this process multiple times, all the while driving into fingernails deep into Zen's flesh. Zen remains completely motionless, breathing heavily and moaning through the dishcloth, occasionally crying out as Jumin inflicts pain – but never moving.

After some time, Jumin pulls back and releases his grip on Zen's hips, then slides his hands back under the actor's firm ass. He repositions himself slightly, raising one knee so his foot rests steadily on the floor, then hikes Zen's ass up into the air. 

"Mmmgggph!" cries Zen, kicking his legs out in surprise.

Jumin glances over at Zen's masked face and smiles to himself. "I'll keep punishing you until you learn the correct behaviour, my prince," he says, before biting down hard on the opposite inner thigh. He then rests his elbows on the edge of the bed and spreads Zen's asscheeks with his thumbs. He thrusts his tongue out and flicks Zen's opening with the tip of it. Zen gasps and his hips twitch.

"Oh, my prince, you don't seem to be learning very quickly," says Jumin, turning and biting Zen's thigh again.

"Mm—!"

Jumin sticks his tongue out again, this time thrusting it into Zen's opening without warning. Then he withdraws it and circles the area, before plunging it back in again and twitching it up and down. Next, he kisses the hole, then begins kissing his way along Zen's ass and inner thigh, giving more attention to the raw bitten patch. Then he slides his tongue over Zen's skin, back towards the opening, which he again circles before kissing his way up the other inner thigh, once more lingering on the bright pink, injured area. He slides his tongue back to the opening and thrusts his way inside again, circling and twitching inside Zen. Then he stops abruptly, drops Zen back down to the bed and stands up. He reaches down and squeezes Zen's balls before stepping out of Zen's legs and walking round to the other side of the bed, hovering over the actor's head. Zen lies still.

"My prince, listen carefully to me now," says Jumin, reaching down and pressing his hands into Zen's t-shirt. "I want you to remove your right hand from your t-shirt. This arm is the only part of you you're allowed to move."

Zen withdraws his arm from the shirt and holds it in the air, waiting. 

Jumin grips Zen around the chest and drags him back to the edge of the bed. Zen's still-restrained arm dangles over the end and brushes against Jumin's leg. Jumin crouches down and takes the dangling hand into his own. "Now grab your cock," Jumin whispers, his mouth mere centimetres from Zen's ear, "and pleasure yourself. I want you to think only of me. Think of me when you cum."

Zen reaches his free arm down, grasps his cock and immediately starts pumping it vigorously up and down. 

"Good," Jumin breathes in the actor's ear. "Very good, my prince. I love to see you like this. Knowing your pleasure is all because of me. _For_ me. You are mine," he finishes, gripping Zen's hand tighter. He gazes intently down the length of Zen's body, at his arm working his cock. All for him. All _his_.

Zen climaxes quickly, then lays with his cock still in his hand, the cum soiling his stomach and chest.

Jumin releases Zen's hand and rises, then leans down and kisses Zen tenderly on the lips. Then he walks round to perch on the bed beside him. He crosses his legs and runs his fingertip lightly down the actor's side. Zen shivers. 

"Did you enjoy that, my prince?"

"Mmph—"

"Hmm?"

"Mmm—mmm!"

Jumin smiles and reaches into Zen's mouth, pulling the dishcloth out.

"Ye—yes," Zen pants, "thank you—master."

"You're welcome, my prince. I wish to reward you as well as punish you," he says, opening the dishcloth and wiping up the cum. After a beat, he says, "You can move freely again now, my prince."

Zen lets go of his cock and wrestles his arm back into his t-shirt before sitting up. He gazes into Jumin's eyes for a moment, then leans into the businessman's chest and wrap his arms around him. He squeezes tightly and takes a deep breath inwards. Jumin folds his arms around Zen's shoulders, then kisses him on the top of the head. 

"I—God, Jumin—I… I've never met anyone like you before."

"Nor I you." Jumin strokes the back of Zen's head and smiles.

After a few minutes, Zen draws back and shuffles to the edge of the bed. He stands and pulls his boxers and pants back up. "So… that wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said I wanted to show you how to relax. But the day is young!" He grins. "You look hot in those clothes, by the way."

Jumin leans back on the bed and raises an eyebrow. "So then… what do you propose we do now, my prince?"

Zen strikes a dramatic pose and points his finger in the air. "Pizza! TV! Underwear!" 

"Pizza…" Jumin furrows his brow. "It's still morning."

"That doesn't matter, dude. Those dumb rules don't apply on the weekend. Besides, it's cheat day and I need to get started ASAP. What toppings do you like?"

"I don't know. I don't eat pizza. You choose."

Zen grins, picking up his phone and opening the browser. "Okay," he says, flopping down onto the bed. A few minutes later, he shouts, "Done! Should be here soon. So now you need to take your clothes off again," he says, pulling his own t-shirt off. "Trust me, it's much more fun this way."

"I don't doubt it," says Jumin, looking Zen up and down.

"So, yeah, make yourself comfortable," says Zen, going over to Jumin and tugging his t-shirt up. 

Jumin lifts his arms and allows Zen to remove the shirt. Then Zen pulls Jumin to his feet and starts pulling at his jeans, sliding them down. Jumin steps out of them and stands with a bemused look on his face.

"Okay, now you can just get on the bed and chill out," says Zen, sliding his own jeans off. He picks up the remote and clicks the TV on. "Do you want another coffee?"

"Please," says Jumin, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. "And would you please bring me my phone? I need to tell Driver Kim he can take the day off."

Zen nods, grabs Jumin's mug and saunters out of the room, returning a few minutes later with Jumin's phone and a fresh cup of coffee. He sets them down on the bedside table. "You're supposed to be making yourself comfortable," he says, frowning at Jumin, who's still perched on the edge of the bed. "Come on!" says Zen, clambering onto the bed and holding his arms out to Jumin. 

Jumin purses his lips, then stands and walks around the bed, climbing onto it beside Zen. 

Zen leans over and kisses him on the cheek. "See? It's going to be great!" he says, handing Jumin his phone. Zen busies himself rearranging the pillows at the head of the bed, then puts Netflix on and browses while Jumin clicks away on his phone. 

There's a knock at the door. Zen jumps up and throws his robe on, then leaves the room. He returns a moment later with a giant pizza box in his hands, frowning at Jumin. "Oh my god, Jumin Han, I can't _believe_ you let me wear these in front of people again!"

Jumin smiles. "You must be comfortable wearing them."

Zen sighs, then places the box on the bed, takes his robe off, gets back onto the bed and snuggles up to Jumin. "What do you want to watch?"

"I'm fine with whatever you decide, my prince," says Jumin, wrapping his arm around Zen's shoulder and pulling him closer, then readjusting the cat ears.

Zen nestles into the crook of Jumin's arm and his eyes light up. He snatches up the remote. "Do you like sci-fi? There's this _great_ new show that came out a few months ago. It's a remake of this shitty 80s cartoon—" he says, flicking through Netflix.

"Sure. Now what about this pizza?" says Jumin, flipping open the box. He picks up a hot, greasy slice and holds it in front of Zen's mouth. 

Zen glances up into Jumin's eyes, then opens his mouth. Jumin lowers the pizza into it and Zen takes it willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am actually really shocked that Jumin gave Zen a blow job. I did not think he would do that. Although of course he did it in his own way...


	5. Showers and Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin calls Zen and tells him to come to the office.
> 
> PREVIEW: _Jumin's sitting at his desk thumbing his way through the documents stacked on it when something in the corner of his eye catches his attention. He glances over and sees Zen – crawling towards him and wearing nothing but the cat ears and collar. Jumin's expression finally softens and he swivels his chair round to face the actor. "My prince," he whispers, dropping his pen onto the desk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no Juminzen. ENJOY!

"How soon can you get here?"

"Wha—what?" huffs Zen. "Where?"

"My office. Why are you panting?"

"I—I'm out for a run."

"I see. So how soon can you get here? Where are you?"

"I'm like twenty—huff—minutes away," says Zen, "but I need to shower before I—huff—do anything."

"No," says Jumin, "come here just as you are."

Zen breathes heavily down the phone for a moment before answering. "Oh—okay."

"Good. See you in twenty minutes." Jumin taps the end-call button and places his phone on the desk, positioning it square with the edge. Then he leans back in his chair and clasps his fingers in his lap. He sits forward again almost immediately and drums his fingers on the desk before letting out a deep sigh. Then he picks up his pen and starts signing his way through the big stack of paperwork Jaehee has left on his desk.

* * *

Zen raps on the door a couple of times then opens it without waiting for a response.

Jaehee turns round. "Oh, Zen! What are you doing here?"

Zen's eyes widen. "I—uh, I—" he stutters.

"I called him in to discuss the next cat food commercial," says Jumin.

"Oh," says Jaehee, "That's not on your schedule. I didn't realise you were planning to do another one so soon."

"It's important to consider these things in advance, Assistant Kang."

"Of course! I'm sure the next one will be just as wonderful as the first. Would you like me to take notes?"

"That won't be necessary. Please give us the room."

"Yes, Mr Han," says Jaehee. "Call me if there's anything I can do to assist you. Would you like something to drink, Zen?"

"He's fine," says Jumin, resting his elbows on the desk and interlocking his fingers. "Please leave us."

"Of course, Mr Han," says Jaehee, making her way to the door. "It's good to see you, Zen," she says with flushed cheeks and a shy smile as she leaves the room.

Zen waits for the door to click shut then turns to face Jumin. "What's so urgent I couldn't even take a shower? I'm pretty gross right now, dude."

Jumin gazes at the actor over the top of his hands. "It's fine," he says, rising from his desk and walking around to Zen. "I have a shower here." He touches the actor's face on one side and kisses the other.

Zen takes a step back and raises his palms. "I'm not kidding, dude. Sweat central over here."

Jumin snatches the front of Zen's sodden t-shirt and pulls him closer. "For the love of god, stop calling me dude."

Zen grins. "Okay then. What should I call you?"

"Call me by my name."

Zen brings his hand up to his chin. "How about babe?"

"My name is Jumin."

"Yeah, but you're a babe," Zen says with a wink. 

Jumin sighs and walks back over to the desk, perching on the edge of it and crossing his arms.

Zen frowns. "You never call me by my name."

"That's not true."

"Well, okay, sure, but you don't _usually_ ," says Zen, walking over to Jumin and placing his hands on the director's waist.

Jumin looks up into Zen's eyes. "Don't you like being my prince?"

"I—I do…" Zen blushes.

Jumin smiles and rises to his feet, forcing Zen to take a step back. "Good. Now why do you think I brought you here today?"

Zen furrows his brow. "Because you… you wanted to see me."

"And?"

"Um… touch me?" Zen's cheeks glow brighter still.

"Indeed," says Jumin, reaching out and stroking the actor's face. He nibbles Zen's ear, then sticks his tongue into it. 

"Mmm," says Zen as he shivers.

"Do you like that, my prince?"

Zen nods. 

"And what else do you like?"

"I—um—I like it when you, um…"

"Hmm?"

"When you… when you… when you kiss me," Zen says finally, with a sigh.

At this, Jumin raises an eyebrow and lightly kisses Zen on the lips. "Is something the matter, my prince?"

"N—nothing. This is just quite, um, flustering."

Jumin grips Zen's shoulders and stares into his eyes. "It's just me, my prince. You can never embarrass yourself in front of me," he says, leaning in for another kiss. "Now tell me, what else do you like?"

Zen looks down. "Um… I like it when you… when you blindfold me."

"Mmmhmm."

"And… when you… you feed me… and… take care of me…"

Jumin smiles and strokes Zen's hair. "Mmm."

"But most of all," says Zen, looking up and staring directly into Jumin's eyes, "I like pleasing you… master," he adds after a beat.

"And you do, my prince," says Jumin, taking Zen's hand. "Now come with me." Jumin guides Zen into the adjacent room: his private bathroom. "Stand here," he says, positioning Zen in front of a floor-length mirror. 

Zen stands still and looks around the room. "I… I didn't know this was here."

Jumin nods. "Arms up," he says.

Zen lifts his arms into the air and Jumin tugs the actor's t-shirt over his head. "And down again." Jumin folds the shirt and places it on the counter.

Zen lowers his arms and stands gazing at Jumin, who crouches down and unties the actor's shoelaces. Zen watches him intently in the mirror. 

"Step out," says Jumin, gripping each sneaker as Zen eases his feet out of them. He lines the shoes up neatly against the wall, then sticks his thumbs into the top of Zen's tracksuit pants and pulls them down. Zen steps out of them and Jumin folds them and places them on top of the t-shirt. "Socks," he says. Zen lifts his feet one at a time and Jumin peels the socks off then places them inside the shoes. "And now…" he says, running a finger inside the band of Zen's boxers. He looks up into Zen's eyes and smiles, then rubs his hand on the actor's stiff cock. Zen inhales sharply. Then Jumin slides the underwear off, folds it and puts it with the rest of the clothes.

Jumin moves to stand behind Zen and locks eyes with him in the mirror. He tugs the band from the actor's hair then smoothes out the silver locks with his fingers. "There's shower gel and shampoo in the shower. Do you need anything else?" he breathes into Zen's ear.

"Umm… do you have any hair conditioner?"

Jumin raises an eyebrow and tries to conceal a smile. "Hair conditioner, my prince?"

"Don't laugh at me! These locks don't get silky smooth on their own, you know."

"Forgive me, my prince. Whatever you need," says Jumin, striding out of the room. He goes over to his desk and presses the intercom. "Assistant Kang."

"Yes, Mr Han?" comes the reply.

"Would you send out for some hair conditioner?"

"Hair… hair conditioner?" says Jaehee.

"Yes."

"Oh, uh—yes, of course, Mr Han. Right away."

"Good," says Jumin, releasing the intercom and heading back into the bathroom.

"Shit! What did you do that for?" says Zen, staring at Jumin in disbelief.

"You said you wanted hair conditioner," says Jumin, furrowing his brow and cocking his head to one side. "You don't want any?"

"I, no… I mean, it's just… what's Jaehee going to think?"

"What does it matter what she thinks? This doesn't concern her."

"No, but like, she might… suspect something."

"So?"

Zen stares at Jumin, mouth agape.

"Are you embarrassed by our relationship, Zen?"

"I… I don't know… I mean, what even is this? What are we doing?"

"It's quite simple, my prince," says Jumin flatly. "I take care of you and you do things that please me. I thought you were amicable to our arrangement."

"Arrangement…?" says Zen, frowning.

"Now," says Jumin, pulling the shower door open and motioning for Zen to enter. "Get in."

Zen considers Jumin for a moment before stepping into the shower.

Jumin closes the door and turns to stand in front of it, facing Zen head-on. "Well?"

"Oh, um, right," says Zen, turning the shower on. Water rains down on him and he runs his hands over his face and hair.

Jumin folds his arms and observes Zen with a blank expression.

Zen glances sideways at Jumin, then continues with his shower. He grabs the shampoo and lathers up, acutely aware of Jumin's gaze. There's a knock at the office door. Jumin disappears. He reappears a moment later as Zen's rinsing out the shampoo. The businessman holds out a bottle of hair conditioner, his face still stony. Zen cracks the shower door open and takes the bottle. Jumin folds his arms again and resumes his position, staring intently at the actor. Zen slicks his hair with the conditioner then massages it into the ends.

After a beat, Jumin paces away and snatches Zen's clothes from the counter. He takes them through into the office, slides the bottom drawer of his desk open and places them inside. Then he twists the key in the lock, takes it out and pockets it. He opens the top drawer and pulls out a collar and a set of cat ears, then takes them through and sets them neatly on the bathroom counter, before turning to stand in front of Zen again, who's now rinsing the conditioner from his hair.

"Face me," says Jumin.

Zen glances over. "Huh?" he says as he smoothes his hair over his shoulder.

"I said _face_ me."

Zen turns to face the executive, letting his arms hang down by his sides.

"Now touch yourself."

Zen's cock immediately stiffens up. Jumin sees this and smirks. The actor obediently takes his cock in his hand and begins working it up and down. He closes his eyes and pushes his free hand up against the wall of the shower.

"No. Look at me," commands Jumin.

Zen's eyes snap open and he trains them on Jumin.

"Good," says Jumin, returning the stare. "Now, faster."

Zen begins to work his cock more furiously, hot water rushing down on him and steam clouding the air. The pair maintain steady eye contact, Jumin now standing with his hands in his pockets, one of them fingering the desk key. After a few minutes, during which Jumin remains motionless and expressionless, Zen's free fingers curl against the shower wall and he gasps and shudders, still looking into Jumin's eyes. His cum spurts onto the shower door. 

Jumin nods. "That was for me. You did that for me. For my pleasure. Don't forget it. Now clean that up," he says, before turning and striding from the room.

Zen watches with an open mouth and a furrowed brow as Jumin disappears through the door. Then he dutifully gets to his knees and wipes the cum from the shower door, before standing and finishing his shower.

* * *

Jumin's sitting at his desk thumbing his way through the documents stacked on it when something in the corner of his eye catches his attention. He glances over and sees Zen – crawling towards him and wearing nothing but the cat ears and collar. Jumin's expression finally softens and he swivels his chair round to face the actor. "My prince," he whispers, dropping his pen onto the desk.

Zen doesn't say anything, just keeps crawling towards Jumin, looking him in the eyes. When he reaches him, he rubs the director's thighs then lays his head against them for a moment before rising to his feet and straddling him. Zen presses his forehead into Jumin's and wraps his arms around his neck, gazing longingly into his eyes. Jumin rests his hands on Zen's hips and returns the gaze. Neither says anything. They stay like this for several minutes, with Zen eventually moving to stroke Jumin's face with his thumb. After a couple more minutes, Zen moves in to kiss Jumin, lightly on the lips at first, then more passionately, thrusting his tongue into the businessman's mouth. He feels Jumin's cock stiffen beneath him. Jumin returns the kiss and slides his hands around Zen's back, moving one hand to grip the back of his neck.

Zen pulls back and slinks to the floor, then gently pulls Jumin's knees apart and slides in between them. He presses his palm into the director's crotch, then shapes his fingers around the throbbing cock and rubs it up and down. He looks up into Jumin's eyes, who's staring down at him with a gentle smile on his face. Zen unzips the fly and draws Jumin's cock out, then licks his lips before taking the length into his mouth, always keeping his eyes locked on Jumin's.

"Mmm," moans Jumin, resting one arm on the desk and stretching the other out to stroke Zen's hair.

Zen is slowly working Jumin's cock up and down with his mouth, his hands gripping the sides of the director's belt, when there's a knock at the door. His eyes widen and he pulls back.

"Under the desk," whispers Jumin, swinging his legs back underneath it. Zen crawls into the gap and crouches down between Jumin's thighs, before gripping the director's cock absent-mindedly in one hand and staring up at him, listening.

"Come in," says Jumin, picking up his pen and flipping the documents open to a random page.

Jaehee opens the door and steps into the room. "Oh, did Zen leave already?"

"He had some other business to attend to. What is it?"

"I thought it'd be useful if we could go over your schedule for the week," says Jaehee, taking the seat opposite her employer. "A few more potential meetings have cropped up and we're going to have to rearrange things to accommodate them. The oil prince is planning to be in town later this week and has requested a meeting to discuss a possible new partnership and your father's asked to have dinner with you at least once this week. He's complaining you don't make as much time for him as usual. What day would you like to do that on? I have you down as being free on Wednesday and Friday evenings."

Silently, Zen begins swirling his tongue around the tip of Jumin's cock.

"Can we do this later?" says Jumin, abruptly sitting bolt upright.

"I think it's important to get everything scheduled now."

"Fine. Not Friday then. Wednesday," says Jumin as Zen engulfs his cock with his mouth.

"And the oil prince?"

"Whatever. You decide," Jumin spits, clenching his fists.

Jaehee cocks her head to one side. "Oh-kaay…" she says, jotting something down in her notebook.

Zen takes Jumin's cock into the back of his throat and sucks, running his tongue up and down it.

Jumin grunts. "Is that all?"

"The cherry farmers called too. They want to know when you'll be making your annual visit."

"What?" says Jumin.

Zen pulls back and licks the length of Jumin's cock before engulfing it again.

"The cherry farmers," repeats Jaehee.

"The… oh… the… ungh… yes… cherries…"

Jaehee furrows her brow. "Are you alright, Mr Han?"

Jumin slams his fist on the table. Jaehee jumps to her feet. 

"I'm fine, Assistant Kang," Jumin says through clenched teeth. "Will that be all?"

"Um, yes. Yes, Mr Han. I'll email you the rest of the information," she says, backing towards the door. "Are you sure you're okay, sir?"

"Fine. Out."

Jaehee nods and backs out of the room, clicking the door shut after her.

Jumin gasps and reaches under the desk with both hands to grip the back of Zen's head. He thrusts his cock deep into the actor's throat and releases himself, grunting, before slouching back into his chair. 

"For someone who doesn't want to get 'found out', you're taking an awful lot of risks," says Jumin, putting his cock away and zipping up.

Zen swallows and crawls out from under the desk. He kneels next to Jumin and stares up at him. "I, um, got a bit carried away. But I… I don't know. Is this really just an _arrangement_ to you? I know you pretend to be a robot, but I thought maybe… I don't know, I thought maybe I was seeing another side to you."

Jumin sighs and swings round to face Zen. He leans down, resting his elbows on his knees. "No, my prince. This isn't just an arrangement to me. You… what you said… you angered me."

Zen looks down at the ground and twiddles his thumbs in his lap. "I'm sorry," he says. "It's only I… I don't know how this would, you know… affect my career. My fans, they…" he drifts off.

Jumin closes his eyes and takes a deep, steady breath. "I will try to be more understanding. I just…" He reaches out and brushes the hair out of Zen's face, tucking it behind his ear. "I just want everyone to know that you belong to me. I wish I could put my name tag all over your body to say that you're mine…" He sighs again and sits back.

Zen pushes his way between Jumin's thighs and wraps his arms around his waist, nuzzling his face into his chest. "I am yours," he says. "I'm just… not sure I'm ready for the rest of the world to know that yet."

Jumin idly strokes Zen's hair. "I'll think about my own feelings and my possessiveness. And what is truly best for you. Seeing you right in front of my eyes… I feel like I've finally gotten what I wanted. I don't want to be a fool who loses what he needs."

Zen turns to rest his chin on Jumin's chest and looks up into his eyes. "You won't lose me. Not if you really mean it when you say you'll think about what's best for me."

"Of course, my prince. Whatever it takes, I am willing."

Zen smiles and nuzzles into Jumin's chest again before standing up. "So… I suppose I should go now. I'm sure you have a lot of work to do."

"I do," says Jumin, "but… can't you stay with me a bit longer, Zen?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I, um… sure. But, like… what should I do? Just sit here and watch you work?"

Jumin smiles. "If you like. Though…" he says, standing and walking over to the cupboards lining the lower walls, "I have something for you here."

"For me?"

Jumin crouches down, reaches into one of the cupboards and draws out a huge velvety grey cat bed. He stands and turns to face Zen, cradling the bed in his arms. "To make your stay more comfortable."

Zen raises an eyebrow. "Ohh.. kay."

"You don't like it."

"No, it's just, um… it's nothing. Thank you, Jumin," Zen says, walking over and giving the director a peck on the cheek.

Jumin smiles and sets the bed down next to his desk chair. "Oh," he says, reaching into his jacket pocket, "I got this for you too." He pulls out a Nintendo 3DS XL and hands it to Zen. "So you don't get bored. I don't know what games you like, so I just got them all," he says, reaching into his other pocket and fishing out dozens of 3DS games.

"Um, thanks," says Zen, placing the 3DS on the desk and cupping his hands to receive the pile of tiny games cartridges.

"Let me know if there's anything else you'd like. Anything at all," says Jumin, taking his seat at the desk. "I have a lot of work to get through so we may be here quite late."

Zen nods and slumps down onto the cat bed, dropping the games into his lap and picking through them one at a time. "Will do. Thanks, babe," he says with a grin.

Jumin narrows his eyes for a moment, then nods, seemingly satisfied. He leans down to kiss the top of Zen's head before beginning to riffle through the papers on his desk once more, looking far more relaxed than he had been before Zen arrived.

* * *

At 11.45pm there's a gentle rap at the door before it clicks open and Jaehee pops her head through. "I've finished all my wo—"

Jaehee stops mid-sentence, halted by Jumin holding his finger up to his lips. She furrows her brow in confusion, then spots a bare foot poking out from behind her employer's desk. She tilts her head quizzically before whispering, "I've finished everything for today. I'm going to go home now, if that's alright?"

Jumin nods and waves his hand dismissively at her.

Jaehee glances at the foot once more, then retreats, carefully closing the door behind her.

Jumin looks down at Zen, who's now sprawled out on the cat bed with the games cartridges scattered all around him, fast asleep. Jumin watches the actor's chest rise and fall and listens to his deep breaths for a few minutes before smiling contentedly, rubbing his eyes and turning back to his work.


	6. Offices and Orifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin finishes his work and wakes Zen from his office-floor slumber, before taking him home for the night.
> 
>  
> 
> _PREVIEW: Jumin tugs on Zen's ear with his teeth, then runs his tongue down his neck before drawing back. "Stay," he says, releasing his grip on the actor's arms. He steps back and smirks with approval as Zen stares him directly in the eyes and remains perfectly still. "Good boy," he says, lifting Zen's t-shirt and bringing it up to meet the actor's mouth. He bunches it up and then says, "Bite."_

Jumin glances at his watch. 3.10am. He rubs his eyes and looks down at Zen, who's now curled up on the cat bed, snoring softly with his arms tucked into his chest and Jumin's suit jacket resting over him, leaving only his head, shoulders and lower legs exposed. He still wears the collar and cat ears, though the ears are slouching down towards his forehead now. 

Jumin pushes his chair back and stands, plucking his phone from the desk and pacing to the far corner of the room, tapping on the phone-screen as he goes. "Driver Kim, please bring the car around." He pockets the phone and walks back around the desk, crouching down next to the slumbering actor. "My prince," he whispers, brushing Zen's long locks from his face. 

Zen stirs and mutters and rolls onto his other side, the jacket shifting with him and revealing his bare ass. He begins to snore again.

Jumin gazes at Zen's buttocks for a moment before coming back to himself. "Zen," he says, louder this time, leaning over and shaking the actor's shoulder.

Zen's eyes blink open and he squints over his shoulder at the businessman. "Mmmphh," he breathes. "What?"

"It's time to go home, my sweet," Jumin whispers.

"Oh," says Zen, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes before turning away and drifting off again.

"Zen," says Jumin, "the car will be here in a few minutes. Let's get you dressed." He peels the jacket off and places it up on the desk, then takes one of Zen's hands in his and stands, tugging the actor's arm up with him. 

Zen's eyes open now and he gazes up at the director in a haze. 

"You look very cute with your sleepy eyes. Come on," says Jumin, holding out his other hand. 

Zen takes the hand and allows himself to be pulled to his feet. He immediately drapes his arms around Jumin's waist and slumps into his chest.

Jumin smiles and runs his hands up and down Zen's upper arms before folding them around the actor's back and inhaling deeply. Then he straightens the cat ears and gently pivots the actor and guides him down into the swivel chair. He crouches back down, fumbles in his pocket, pulls out a key and unlocks the bottom drawer of the desk. Grasping the arm of the chair, he swivels Zen to face him and pulls him closer.

Zen watches blearily as Jumin methodically opens the drawer and starts pulling things out of it. 

"Lift your feet," Jumin says.

Zen complies, lifting his feet one at a time so the businessman can dress him. First his boxers – he lifts his butt up without instruction as Jumin slides them up his legs. Then his tracksuit pants – same again. Finally, his t-shirt. Jumin takes Zen's hands one at a time and guides them through the arm holes before bunching the neck of the shirt and tugging it over the actor's head. Jumin leans down and kisses Zen's chest before pulling the t-shirt down across his stomach. "Mmm," says Zen, his eyes now closed and his head resting against the back of the chair. He reaches out and searches the air. His hand lands on Jumin's cheek with a gentle slap. He strokes Jumin's face before letting his hand fall back into his lap. 

Jumin smiles, then rises and walks away, returning moments later with Zen's sneakers dangling from his fingertips. "Socks," he says, fishing them out of the shoes and crouching down in front of the actor. Zen lifts his feet and Jumin slips the socks onto them, then the shoes. He laces the sneakers up, then places his palms on Zen's thighs. "All done, my prince."

Zen blinks his eyes open and stares down at Jumin with a sleepy smile on his face. He folds forward, bumping his forehead against Jumin's and flopping his arms over his shoulders. Without moving, he kisses the tip of Jumin's nose. "Thanks, babe," he whispers.

"You're welcome, my prince," says Jumin, half smiling. "Now, shall we?" he says, sliding his arms around Zen's waist and hoisting him to his feet. Zen nods. "Oh, just a moment," says Jumin, releasing his grip around the actor and bending down to gather up the games cartridges scattered across the floor and cat bed.

Zen cocks his head to one side, then reaches down and places his hands on Jumin's ass – Jumin pauses and lifts his head slightly – before folding down and wrapping his arms around the businessman's waist and squeezing. 

Jumin smiles and says, "You're not making this easy for me, my prince."

"Am I making it hard?" Zen murmurs.

Jumin opens his hands and lets the cartridges fall back onto the giant cushion, then snatches one of Zen's hands and rubs it forcefully against his cock. "No turning back once you've provoked me," he says, straightening up and forcing Zen to do the same. 

Zen keeps his arms wrapped around his master, one hand gripping the front of his shirt and the other continuing to massage his cock. Jumin stands perfectly still, breathing deeply and closing his eyes, letting his arms hang down by his sides. Zen reaches for the director's fly and pinches the zipper between his fingers. 

Jumin's hand flies to his crotch and grasps Zen's wrist. Wordlessly, he turns around and spins the actor, twisting his arm behind his back and forcing him face-down onto the desk. He pushes his crotch against Zen's ass and relaxes his grip on his wrist, then he gently takes Zen's hands and positions them flat on the desk in front of him, holding them in place. "Keep those there," he whispers into Zen's ear.

"Yes, master," says Zen.

"Good boy," says Jumin, rising and trailing his hands along Zen's back as he does so. He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of the actor's pants, then pauses. "No," he says, withdrawing his hands. He grabs his suit jacket from the desk and throws it over Zen's shoulders, then snatches one of the actor's hands up and hauls him to his feet. "Come," he says, striding over the cat bed and dragging Zen along behind him. Zen stumbles over the cushion, kicking and scattering games cartridges across the floor, trying to steady himself as he keeps up with Jumin. 

"Wh—whoa. Where are we going?" asks Zen.

"Home."

"… Whose home?"

Jumin turns to look at Zen. "Yours. Hold on," he says, releasing Zen's hand and locking the office door. He snatches the hand back up and pulls Zen over to the elevator, hitting the call button.

Zen remains quiet for a moment, then says, "I wish I could see _your_ home."

The elevator pings and the doors open. Jumin turns to face Zen and looks into his eyes. "As do I, my prince, but…"

Zen sighs. "That damn cat."

"Elizabeth the 3rd," Jumin corrects.

"Yes, Elizabeth the fucking third," says Zen, tugging his hand out of Jumin's grip and stepping into the elevator. He folds his arms across his body and leans back against the wall, then stares resolutely at the floor, scowling.

Jumin stares after Zen, mouth agape, then follows him into the elevator. "I… my prince," he says, hitting the ground-floor button then jamming his hands into his pockets. He too gazes at the floor for a moment, then back up at Zen, who's still staring intently at his shoes. The doors close and the elevator hums downwards. The pair stand in silence for a few moments, then Jumin steps towards Zen, withdraws a hand from his pocket and presses a fingertip to Zen's chin, tilting his head upwards. "My prince," he says again, softly. 

Zen, still scowling, meets Jumin's gaze, his mouth a thin line. He says nothing.

Jumin sighs and drops his hand, then places both of them on the actor's hips. "I want nothing more than for you to come to my apartment. I would keep you there forever if I could. But…" He pauses. 

Zen's face softens. "But…?"

"I would never forgive myself if you fell ill under my care. You simply cannot come to my apartment if there is even a 0.000001% possibility that Elizabeth the 3rd would make you sick."

Zen stares back down at the floor. "I know that," he says. "It's just… it's just so frustrating! Even _Seven_ has been to your place."

Jumin lifts an eyebrow. "Yes, but that was without my consent."

Zen looks up into Jumin's eyes again and his mouth cracks unbidden into a grin as he tries to stifle a giggle.

Jumin furrows his brow. "Oh, and that's funny to you, is it?"

A snort escapes from Zen and he throws his hands up to cover his mouth, his eyes creasing into laughter. 

"I'm glad to see you smile again, my prince," he says, a smile forming on his own lips. He lets out a brief chuckle as the doors ping open. "Come on," he says, holding his hand out. Zen takes it and they leave the elevator together. 

Out the front of the building, the car awaits. Jumin opens the back door and sweeps his hand, motioning for Zen to get in. Zen clambers inside and slides over. Jumin steps in after him and pulls the door shut.

"Where to?" asks the driver.

"Zen's building," replies Jumin. 

The driver nods, starts the engine and moves off.

Zen slides up next to Jumin and rests his head against his shoulder, then he wriggles one hand behind Jumin's back and wraps the other around his front, embracing him. Jumin pulls Zen closer, nestling the actor into the crook of his arm. Zen lets his front hand drop, then begins idly stroking Jumin's crotch. 

"Still hard," he murmurs.

"Indeed, my prince," says Jumin, moving his free hand and placing it on top of Zen's, holding it fast.

Zen looks up into Jumin's eyes. "You don't want me to?"

"Oh, I do. Very much. But I'm determined to be patient," replies Jumin, interlocking his fingers with Zen's and shifting slightly in his seat.

Zen nods and snuggles back into Jumin's embrace. They remain silent for the rest of the journey. Driver Kim stares forward, pretending not to notice anything, ever the professional.

When they pull up outside the apartment, Jumin climbs out first and holds out his hand. Zen takes it and steps out. The director leans back into the car and says, "I'll call you when I need you," then pushes the door shut. They watch as the car pulls away, then Zen reaches into his pocket and pulls out a singular key. He bounces down the steps to his basement apartment, opens the door and goes in. Jumin adjusts his tie and follows.

"So you're staying with me tonight, huh?" Zen says, locking the door.

Jumin grabs Zen's waist and spins the actor round to face him, then pushes him back against the door. He takes his wrists and pins them above his head – the jacket resting on his shoulders falls to the floor – then kisses him forcefully, smashing their mouths together and thrusting his tongue between his prince's lips. Zen returns the kiss, moaning and entwining his tongue with his master's. Jumin kicks Zen's feet apart slightly then pushes his crotch against him. 

"Mmm, my prince," Jumin mutters, breaking their lips apart and then nibbling and kissing his way along Zen's jaw, up to his ear. 

Goosebumps prickle the length of Zen's body, from his hips, up his torso, along his neck and over his face – his jaw, his cheeks, his ears. His entire being shivers with anticipation. He tilts his head back and gasps, clenching the fingers held fast by Jumin's firm grip, and driving his crotch forward to meet his master's. 

Jumin tugs on Zen's ear with his teeth, then runs his tongue down his neck before drawing back. "Stay," he says, releasing his grip on the actor's arms. He steps back and smirks with approval as Zen stares him directly in the eyes and remains perfectly still. "Good boy," he says, lifting Zen's t-shirt and bringing it up to meet the actor's mouth. He bunches it up and says, "Bite."

Zen opens his mouth and Jumin forces the bunched-up fabric into his mouth. His teeth clamp down on it, and all the while he stares intently into his master's eyes.

"You are so good," says Jumin, tenderly stroking the actor's face. "Now this is your reward for acquiescing to my requests last night." He gets onto one knee, then softly rakes the back of his fingernails down Zen's sides, watching as the flesh pimples and tenses and flexes beneath his touch. Then he grips his lover's waist firmly and kisses his stomach before prising his fingertips between flesh and fabric and pulling the actor's sweatpants and boxers down. 

Jumin gazes up into Zen's eyes as he licks his lips then engulfs the throbbing cock before him with his mouth. Zen's abs tense up and he squeezes his eyes shut and clamps his teeth down harder on the t-shirt, thrusting his groin forwards to meet Jumin's mouth. Jumin grasps the actor's hips and slams them back against the door, then takes the cock more deeply into his mouth, slowly working it up and down, again and again. Again. And again. Zen writhes and moans yet keeps his arms held up against the door.

Jumin draws back and rises, standing face to face with his prince. They gaze into each other's eyes, unmoving, untouching. Then Jumin swiftly steps a foot between the pants bunched at Zen's feet and kicks back. Zen loses his footing and begins to fall — "Mmmph!" — until Jumin catches him, one hand under a thigh and the other wrapped around the actor's back. Zen's arms fly involuntarily around his master's neck. Jumin steps the other foot into the gap between Zen's crotch and his pants, then hoists his lover up and steadies him against the door. Zen breathes heavily through the t-shirt and gazes into Jumin's eyes. 

Jumin smiles and leans in to kiss the actor on the cheek. "Alright, my prince?" 

Zen furrows his brow and nods.

"Good," says Jumin. "Now just—stay, ungh—still," he grunts, as he reaches carefully down with one hand to unzip his fly and draw his cock out. He then sinks his hand into his pocket and pulls out a condom. He holds it up and looks at it. "I didn't think this through," he mutters, then pinches the wrapper between his teeth and tears it open. He manoeuvres the rubber out of the packet with dexterous fingers, then slowly rolls it along the length of his cock. He looks back up into Zen's eyes. "Okay?"

Zen smiles awkwardly through the t-shirt then nods again. At that, Jumin adjusts their position, hoisting Zen again so he's slightly higher and his legs are further apart, then spits into his hand and finds his lover's hole, massaging the saliva into it then entering gently with his fingertip. He works his finger in and out a few times, then grabs his cock and positions it over the hole. He gazes steadily into Zen's eyes as he eases his cock in, then grasps Zen under both thighs. He pushes himself in, just the tip at first, then going deeper and deeper with each slow thrust until finally his entire length is buried inside his prince.

"Put your hands back up," says Jumin. "I've got you."

Zen hesitantly releases his grip around his master's neck and raises his arms up against the door over his head. His fingertips find the windowframe and grip it nervously. 

Now Jumin begins to thrust harder, drawing all the way out and plunging back in again, over and over, faster and faster. He remains silent – nothing but the occasional grunt – and stares intently into Zen's eyes, his own eyes narrowing and sweat beading on his forehead the longer they go on. Zen clenches his fingertips around the windowframe and moans with each thrust. Without warning, Jumin reaches up with one hand and rips the t-shirt from Zen's mouth, fisting it unconsciously in his hand as he smashes his mouth into Zen's and thrusts his cock – his whole _body_ – into Zen, so forcefully the doorframe shudders. He pauses there for a few moments, then breaks the kiss apart and leans his forehead into Zen's shoulder, quietly holding him and panting. Zen drops his hands from the windowframe and runs his fingers through Jumin's hair before resting them on his master's shoulders.

After a few moments, Jumin withdraws his cock, tugs off the condom and drops it, then firmly grips Zen's ass and steps back, spinning round and getting onto his knees, then gently lowering Zen onto the floor. "Now—hff—you," he pants, resting one palm on the floor by Zen's head and grasping the actor's cock in the other. He works the cock up and down as sweat drips from his forehead onto his lover's cheeks.

Zen stares up at his master, still draping his arms over his shoulders. He bites his lower lip and digs his fingernails into Jumin's back as Jumin increases his speed, pumping the cock faster and faster. It's not long before Zen arches his back and gasps, biting his lip harder and exploding over his own stomach. Then he goes limp and relaxes into the floor, dropping his legs so they rest on Jumin's calves, caught in place by his pants.

Jumin releases Zen's cock and places his palm on the floor by Zen's head. He heaves a deep breath, smiles briefly, then flops his whole weight down onto Zen, pinning him in place, resting his head on the actor's shoulder and splaying his arms out across the floor. He closes his eyes and groans.

Zen smiles and strokes Jumin's hair while gazing up at the ceiling. The pair lie there for what feels like hours, till Jumin begins snoring quietly.

"Babe," says Zen softly, rocking Jumin's shoulders. Jumin doesn't stir. "Babe," he says again, louder this time, "let's go to bed." Still nothing. Zen frowns then kicks his sneakers off and wriggles out of his pants and boxers. He grasps Jumin's shoulders and gently rolls him onto his back, freeing himself. He stands up and looks down at Jumin thoughtfully, then paces through into the bedroom, pulling off his t-shirt and socks as he goes and tossing them into the corner. He removes the cat ears and collar and places them on the bedside table, then closes the curtains, puts the bedside lamp on and pulls back the bed covers, before returning to the slumbering businessman. 

Zen crouches down and deftly undoes Jumin's tie, pulling it through the collar and tossing it aside, then unbuttons the soiled shirt. He heaves Jumin's body from side to side so he can wrestle the shirt off, then moves to tug off the director's shoes and socks before unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants and boxers off. Zen stands again, then brings a hand up to his chin while resting the other on his hip. After a few moments he nods to himself, then bends down and slides one hand under Jumin's back and another under his knees, scooping him up and carrying him through to the bedroom, closing the door behind him with his foot. Jumin's arms and legs dangle and his head lolls, not stirring. Zen smiles to himself and gently places his lover down on the bed, then tugs the covers up over him. 

Zen walks around to his own side of the bed, climbs in and flicks the bedside lamp off. He finds Jumin's arm in the darkness and wraps it around himself, then gently lays a palm on Jumin's chest and throws a leg over his thighs. He sighs contentedly before snuggling into the crook of Jumin's arm and closing his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Jaehee enters Jumin's office cradling a stack of paperwork topped with the day's agenda. She walks behind the desk – then halts in her tracks, tilting her head to one side. She stares at the pile of games cartridges scattered across the giant cushion and furrows her brow. Then she places the stack of documents on the desk and retreats from the room, clicking the door shut behind her.


	7. Sacrifice and Sensuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin makes a big sacrifice to further his relationship with Zen.
> 
> PREVIEW: _"Hey babe," says Zen, leaning in and kissing Jumin on the cheek before turning to grab his long light-grey jacket. "What's the plan?" he says as he shrugs the coat on._
> 
> _Jumin reaches into his inside jacket pocket and draws out a black silk blindfold, dangling it from his fingertip. "It's a surprise." He takes a step towards the actor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild spoilers for Seven's route.

"Sir, there's a young woman here to see you. Says her name's MC. Shall I let her in?"

"Yes, yes, let her in," says Jumin, waving a hand dismissively. 

The security guard nods and retreats from the room. Moments later, MC bounds in. "Hiya, Jumin Han! What's so urgent I had to come over at the asscrack of dawn?" she says, hopping from foot to foot and clasping her hands in front of her.

"MC, thank you for coming," says Jumin, grasping the girl by the shoulders to hold her in place then leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Mr Han," she says with a knowing smile on her face. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Would you like some coffee? Tea?"

"And how come my lovely Seven's not invited?"

Jumin rolls his eyes and sighs, then paces away from MC into his huge open-plan kitchen. MC bounces after him, grinning. 

"Nice place you've got here," she says, looking wide-eyed around the penthouse apartment.

"Well? Tea or coffee?" he says, leaning back against the counter with his arms folded across his chest.

MC climbs onto a stool, rests her elbows on the breakfast bar and steeples her fingers. "Which one takes longer to make?" 

Jumin narrows his eyes. "Coffee."

"Then I will have a coffee, please."

Jumin brings a hand up to his face and shakes his head, then turns to the counter. He pours water into the coffee machine and flicks it on, then sets about grinding coffee beans. MC watches with a mischievous grin on her face as Jumin works methodically.

"How do you like it?" he says.

"What takes lon—"

"Never mind," says Jumin, grabbing some milk from the fridge and pouring it into a jug. 

"I didn't know you could do all this," says MC, waving her hands at the coffee set-up.

Jumin turns to face her and raises an eyebrow. "Make coffee?" he says as he presses the ground beans into the portafilter, compacting it. "It's not exactly difficult."

"Yeah, but—"

"But what?"

"Umm. Nothing," says MC with a giggle. 

"I'm not completely useless at real life, you know," says Jumin, turning back to the counter and steaming the milk while simultaneously dripping the coffee into two cups. He pours the frothed milk over one cup and dusts it with chocolate powder, then comes over to the breakfast bar. He places the frothy cappuccino in front of MC, then puts his own espresso down and takes a seat.

MC wraps her hands around her mug and stares intently at Jumin. "So," she says.

"So…" says Jumin.

"Why are we here?"

"Do you want sugar?" he says, moving to get up.

"No, no!" says MC hurriedly. "This is just fine."

"Right. Right," says Jumin, settling back onto his stool. He pauses, then says, "I need to ask you a favour."

MC holds her cup poised under her mouth and smiles over it. "Which is?"

Jumin takes a deep breath and begins to speak slowly. "I need—I need you to take—"

"Elizabeth," finishes MC.

"Elizabeth 3rd," confirms Jumin, furrowing his brow. "How did you know?" he says as he lifts his coffee to his lips.

"It's about Zen, isn't it?"

Jumin coughs and splutters, spraying coffee over the counter. "What? Why" — he clears his throat — "Why would you think that?" he says, attempting to clean the coffee up with a napkin while resolutely avoiding MC's gaze.

"Oh, Jumin," she says, smiling and leaning her chin on one hand. "You're not nearly as subtle as you think you are."

Jumin frowns. "I don't know what you mean."

"Do you love him?"

"Will you take the cat?"

"'The cat'?" says MC in mock horror. "Not your darling, beautiful white-haired life partner? Though I guess you have another one of those now."

"Zen's hair is grey," says Jumin before he can stop himself.

MC's eyes widen and she hops off her seat and starts clapping her hands together. "I _knew_ it!" she shrieks. "Waahh, Jumin, I'm so happy for you!" she says, running around the bar and throwing her arms around his waist.

Jumin clenches his jaw, then clutches MC by the shoulders and attempts to push her off. "So will you take Elizabeth 3rd or not?"

"Oh, of course, Jumin!" she says. "We were always going to take her."

"We? Wait— _always_?"

MC smiles. "Well, we figured it was only a matter of time."

Jumin frowns. "Saeyoung knows too?"

"Of course. We talk about everything. Plus he's always suspected."

"Has he indeed?"

"Well, yeah, you know, he says with that much sexual tension in the messenger _alone_ —"

"Yes, yes, alright," says Jumin. "Just, please… don't tell Zen you know."

MC cocks her head to one side. "Why not?"

"He—he's not ready for people to know."

MC furrows her brow. "Well, okay then. But we think it's great. I hope you treat him right, Jumin Han!"

Jumin smiles softly. "Of course."

MC releases her grip around Jumin's waist and returns to her seat. "So you're really doing this then? You're really going to give Elizabeth up?"

Jumin sighs and takes a gulp of his coffee. "Yes. I must. It's the only way I can have a life with Zen." 

Elizabeth waltzes into the room and jumps up onto the counter, then starts rubbing herself against Jumin's arm. He strokes her absent-mindedly. "I'm sorry, princess, but you're—you're just a cat. I've finally found someone to fill up my soul. And that means I can't be with you any longer. It's nothing personal, my darling." He sighs again and stares into space.

MC watches Jumin with her head tilted to one side. "Wow," she says.

"Huh?" Jumin looks over. "Shit. Shit, I forgot you were there." He buries his face in his palms.

MC grins. "It's fine. So you're really serious about this, huh?"

Jumin gazes evenly at her.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer," she goes on. "I know this must be tough for you."

"But really though—" says Jumin, faltering. "How did you know?"

"Uhh, you know I'm basically best friends with your assistant, right?"

Jumin nods and sighs. "Of course."

"She's not stupid, you know."

"Nor discreet, apparently."

"Oh! Jumin! You mustn't punish her for this. We dragged it out of her! She didn't want to tell us!"

"It's fine—" Jumin begins.

"Seriously, give that woman a glass of wine and she'll tell you anything! And we gave her—"

"I said it's fine," Jumin interrupts. "It's probably for the best anyway. Just please make sure she knows not to tell Zen. Saeyoung, too, for that matter."

"Really?" ventures MC. "Okay then. Yes, I'll make sure they know not to let on."

"Does anyone else know? Does Yoosung know?"

"Yoosung? Hmm, no, I don't think so. It's just us three, s'far as I know. Well, and Saeran, of course."

Jumin's eyes twitch briefly at the last name, then he relaxes and lets out a deep breath. "Good... Good. MC, you just—you just have to promise me one thing," says Jumin, staring directly into the young woman's eyes.

"Of course," says MC, sitting up straight. "What is it?"

"Don't let Saeyoung torment her. I know what that cat abuser is like. If he does anything—"

MC grins. "It's _fine_ , Jumin. He's calmed down a lot since I met him."

"Because you know the only reason I'm letting him anywhere near her is because I trust you. I trust you to keep him under control and my Elizabeth safe and—"

"Jumin," says MC, reaching across the breakfast bar and clapping her hands onto either side of Jumin's head, "I said it's _fine_. I won't let him do anything bad to her."

Jumin takes MC's wrists and lowers them, then sighs. He closes his eyes and bows his head. "Thank, you MC. This means a lot to me, truly."

MC tugs her wrists free and takes Jumin's hands. "I know, Jumin, I know. Trust me. Everything will be fine. Do you want me to take her now?"

Jumin opens his eyes and looks up at MC, then across to Elizabeth 3rd. He nods.

* * *

"Hey babe, it's me," says Zen.

"I'm working," says Jumin. "I'll call you later."

Zen stares at his phone open-mouthed when Jumin hangs up on him.

* * *

"What was that about earlier?" says Zen. "You've never hung up on me before. I mean, not since we—"

"I'm sorry, my prince. I had some business to attend to. Where are you?"

"I'm at home, why?"

"I'm coming to pick you up."

"Oh, uh, okay, sure. When?"

"Now."

"Uh, right. See you soon then, babe," says Zen, furrowing his brow.

"Good," Jumin says, pausing briefly. "Wear something nice," he says, then ends the call.

Zen stands for a few seconds clutching his phone to his chest before walking through to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth, splashes water on his face, runs a comb through his hair, then pads through to the bedroom and changes into black dress pants, a black button-down and a white cravat. He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls his black leather Chelsea boots on, then stares at the bedside table for a moment before pacing through the apartment and starting to pick things up and put them away. 

He almost immediately returns to the bedroom and opens the top drawer of the bedside table. He stares down at the cat ears and collar, reaches for them, hesitates, then nods firmly to himself, pulls them out and puts them on. When the doorbell rings, he jogs over and swings the door open. 

Jumin stands looking at him with a soft smile on his face. "My prince," he says, taking Zen's hand and kissing the back of it, his eyes darting from the collar to the cat ears. "You look divine."

"Hey babe," says Zen, leaning in and kissing Jumin on the cheek before turning to grab his long light-grey jacket. "What's the plan?" he says as he shrugs the coat on.

Jumin reaches into his inside jacket pocket and draws out a black silk blindfold, dangling it from his fingertip. "It's a surprise." He takes a step towards the actor.

Zen raises his eyebrows but doesn't move.

"Close your eyes," says Jumin. 

Zen does as he's bid and feels the blindfold brush against his eyelids and the top of his nose as Jumin ties it in a firm but not-too-tight knot at the back of his head. 

Jumin then rests his hand on the back of Zen's neck, places the other on his hip, and plants his lips, warm and soft, on Zen's mouth. He probes his lover's mouth, gently entwining their tongues, and feels Zen lean into the kiss. "Mmm," murmurs Jumin, before drawing back and gazing at Zen's masked face. "Truly divine. Come." He takes Zen's hands and guides him out of the doorway, before leaning past him, flicking off the light and pulling the door closed. He takes the actors hands again and begins pacing backwards towards the car, carefully directing Zen as he goes. 

Once at the car, Jumin opens the back door and helps Zen in, resting his hand on the top of the actor's head to make sure he doesn't knock it. He closes the door, walks around the other side and climbs in. Without a word, the driver moves off. Jumin reaches over and grasps Zen's hand, interlocking their fingers. They ride the entire journey in silence, the only communication the intermittent squeezing of hands.

When they eventually pull up outside a towering building, Jumin leaps out the car, darts around to the other side and opens the door. He leans in and takes both of the actor's hands and gently pulls him out of the vehicle. He slams the door and waves the driver off. "Here," he says as he places Zen's hand on his shoulder, then wraps his own arm around the actor's waist. He starts walking slowly towards the entrance of the building, guiding Zen with his body and occasionally saying things like "Step" and "Left here."

Inside, they enter an elevator and ride it all the way to the top floor. "Where are we going?" Zen says, moving his head around quizzically and listening.

"Shh, my prince, we're nearly there."

The doors slide open and Jumin takes one of Zen's hands, this time walking ahead of him and pulling him along carefully. "It's straight down here now," he says, glowering into the eyes of all the bodyguards lining the corridor, daring them to make a sound. He enters a code into the keypad of a gleaming white door then steps into the room, taking Zen by the shoulders and guiding him in afterwards.

He clicks the door shut, then stands in front of Zen. "We're here," he says, reaching behind the actor's head and undoing the knot. He slowly peels back the blindfold and pockets it, then looks into Zen's eyes.

Zen tilts his head and blinks at Jumin, then immediately looks beyond him and starts gazing around the room in all directions. "Whoa…" he says, stepping around Jumin. "Is this…?"

Before Jumin can answer, Zen paces away and starts exploring the expansive, modern apartment. He dips into room after room, flicking switches and picking random items up to examine them before quickly putting them down again and moving on. Jumin follows behind him, watching the actor's every move with a concerned look on his face.

"Holy shit, is this really your apartment?" Zen says finally, turning to face the executive.

Jumin puts his hands in his pockets and nods. "It is."

"It's got three bathrooms!"

"Five, actually," says Jumin, a smile creeping into the corner of his mouth.

"And look at this bed!" Zen says, turning back to the room he last visited and bounding into it. He opens his arms out and launches himself face-first onto the huge circular bed. He rolls onto his back and says, "This is immense. I can't believe this is really where you live." 

Jumin stands with his hands in his pockets and an amused expression on his face. "I'm glad you like it, my prince."

"But wait," Zen says, sitting up. "Where's…?"

Jumin glances at the floor, then back up at Zen. He walks over and perches on the edge of the bed. "Elizabeth 3rd is gone," he says. "I gave her to MC."

"MC?" Zen says, furrowing his brow. "But doesn't she live with…?"

Jumin sighs and rests his forehead in his palms. "Yes."

Zen whistles. "Man."

"My thoughts precisely."

"You—" Zen begins, shuffling to the edge of the bed and putting an arm around Jumin's waist. "You did that for me?"

Jumin lifts his head to look at Zen, then nods.

"Wow," he breathes. "I… I can't believe you gave her up. For me."

Jumin rests a palm on Zen's thigh and says, "My prince, I would do anything for you." He suddenly stands and spreads his arms out in front of himself, then says, "I've had the whole apartment deep cleaned and disinfected from top to bottom. You shouldn't be able to find a single cat hair."

Zen stares up at the businessman in disbelief. Jumin turns to face him and sees the look of awe on his face, then sits back down next to him. 

"I… I hope it's not too much for you," says Jumin. "But I want you to feel at home here. If anything is uncomfortable for you, I'll consider adjusting it."

"No, babe. This is just—" he begins, then straddles Jumin and pushes him back down onto the bed. "This is just perfect." He folds down and rests his palms on Jumin's chest. 

Jumin smiles and leans up for a kiss, which Zen eagerly leans down to return. 

"But wait," says Zen, lifting his head. "What did you tell them?"

"Hmm?" says Jumin, raising an eyebrow and pursing his lips.

"MC… what did you tell her?"

Jumin clears his throat, wraps an arm around Zen's waist and pushes himself into a sitting position.

Zen rests his hands on Jumin's shoulders, waiting.

"I… I told her that… I told her that I thought Elizabeth 3rd needed to be someone who would treat her like a normal cat. The way I treated her… it wasn't normal. She's just a cat."

Zen sits quietly, still straddling his lover, gazing into his eyes.

"… What do you think? Your silence makes me anxious," says Jumin.

"I… babe, I don't know what to say. I mean, yeah, the way you treated that furball was weird, but like, I don't know… I know how much she meant to you."

"I have you now."

"Am I a replacement for your cat?" says Zen, frowning and reaching up to touch the cat ears on his head.

"Of course not, my prince," says Jumin, grasping Zen's hand and pulling it back down. "You…" Jumin sighs. "I wanted you to be comfortable here… perhaps I've bothered you."

Zen sits silently again and stares down into his lap.

"I… I have something I want to say to you," says Jumin.

"Oh? What is it?" says Zen, lifting his gaze to meet Jumin's.

"I…"

Zen raises his eyebrows.

"I… I want you…" Jumin clears his throat and looks away. "I want you to be my boyfriend."

Zen says nothing, but a mischievous grin breaks out on his face.

"I mean, we don't—" Jumin goes on, still looking away, "we don't have to tell anyone. But I need to know that you're mine. Completely."

Zen notices with a start that Jumin's cheeks are flushing pink, something he's never seen before. His grin softens into a smile. "Jumin," he says, reaching out and gripping the businessman's chin, turning it to face him. He leans in and kisses Jumin softly on the lips. "Of course I'm yours… boyfriend," he adds after a beat.

Jumin clears his throat again, then abruptly rolls Zen sideways onto the bed and stands, pacing away a couple of steps. "Good," he says, jamming his hands into his pockets. "Good."

Zen shuffles to the edge of the bed then rests his hands in his lap and sits looking up at Jumin's back. 

Jumin continues. "I'll try to be the man who can do anything for you. That's… that's what everyone expected from me ever since I was little." 

Zen stands and wraps his arms around Jumin from behind, pushing his fingertips under the businessman's arms and sliding his hands over his chest. He rests his cheek against Jumin's back.

Jumin takes a deep breath in and exhales slowly, evenly, deliberately. "I wish you'd be as desperate as I am… but I suppose that's not the case. I'm barely keeping myself from getting anxious over you."

Zen frowns and rests his chin on the executive's shoulder. "Jumin…" he says delicately.

"Hmm?" says Jumin, turning his head towards Zen.

"Is this… is this your first relationship?"

Jumin turns to face forward again and says nothing, unconsciously twirling his fingers around the silky blindfold in his pocket.

Zen takes a step back and grasps his lover – his boyfriend – by the shoulders, then spins him round. He gazes into Jumin's eyes, tilts his head to one side and lifts an eyebrow. Jumin looks back at him, unblinking, then gives a quick, sharp nod and immediately looks down to the side.

"But you… you've been with other people?" says Zen. "Other… men?"

Jumin looks back up into Zen's eyes. "Yes." He nods in confirmation. "I have. But nothing like this. No one like you. I feel like you can… you can soak in all of my emotions. You can be mine." He sighs. "I… can't imagine a life without you right now."

Zen smiles softly. "I've never been with anyone like you either," he says, and leans in to kiss Jumin.

Jumin returns the kiss, slowly, tenderly, then presses his palms gently against Zen's chest and pushes him back a couple of paces, forcing the actor's legs up against the bed. Then he reaches back into his pocket and pulls out the blindfold. 

Zen grasps the hand holding the blindfold and says, "Wait." Jumin tilts his head to the side and furrows his brow, looking into Zen's eyes. Zen holds onto the hand until Jumin relents and relaxes his arm. Zen smiles, then reaches up and begins undoing Jumin's tie. He drops it to the floor, then steps behind Jumin and grips the shoulders of his jacket. Jumin shrugs out of it and Zen drops that to the floor, too. Then Zen slides his arms around the businessman's chest and unbuttons his waistcoat from behind. He pulls that from Jumin's shoulders and drops it, then he comes face to face with Jumin again and brushes the side of his face with one hand before he begins unbuttoning the businessman's shirt. 

Jumin stands passively, his arms hanging down – one hand still gripping the blindfold – and observes Zen as he works.

Once the shirt's fully unbuttoned, Zen tugs it out of Jumin's pants, then slides his hands across the businessman's chest and up to his shoulders, easing the shirt off with his fingertips. 

The shirt catches on the way down and Zen furrows his brow. Jumin half-smiles and lifts his wrists up, holding them out to Zen, the shirt tugging tightly around his waist as he does so. Zen smiles sheepishly and unclips the cufflinks. He hesitates before letting them roll out of his palm onto the pile of clothes gathering on the floor. Jumin's shirt follows them. Then Zen reaches for Jumin's belt – but Jumin's hand stops him.

"Now me," says Jumin firmly, tossing the blindfold over his shoulder. Zen looks up into his eyes. "Turn around."

Zen slowly does as he's bid and turns to face the bed, his knees pressing up against it. He feels Jumin's firm grip on his shoulders – then his grey jacket being tugged away. He hears a soft thunk as Jumin drops the jacket to the floor, then he sees Jumin's hands reaching around his neck and deftly untying his cravat from behind, which flutters to the ground.

"Lift your arms," Jumin mutters softly, forcing his fingertips under Zen's arms. Zen raises his arms. Jumin reaches around and unbuttons Zen's shirt, then presses his palms against Zen's stomach and bunches the fabric in his fingers, tugging it out of Zen's pants. "And face me again," he says.

Zen turns back around and Jumin smiles softly then looks him up and down.

"My prince," Jumin utters, leaning in to kiss Zen's neck before grasping the actor's wrists one at a time and unbuttoning the cuffs with a sly smile. 

Zen's cheeks flush slightly as Jumin slides the shirt from his shoulders and onto the bed in one slick movement. Jumin reaches past him and swipes the shirt onto the floor, then bends down onto one knee and says, "Feet." Zen lifts his feet one after the other, easily balancing as he does so, and allows Jumin to pull his boots and socks off. 

Jumin looks up into Zen's eyes as he reaches for the actor's belt. He unbuckles it swiftly and pulls Zen's pants and boxers down, coming face to face with the actor's bulging cock. He grasps it briefly and swirls his tongue around its tip, then feels Zen's hands tugging at his shoulders to persuade him into a standing position. Jumin smirks and stands.

Now Zen gets to his knees and unties his lover's shoelaces. Jumin lifts a foot and almost immediately loses his balance, throwing his hands out to catch himself on Zen's strong shoulders. Zen chuckles and looks up at Jumin, only to see him blushing again. "Haha, babe, you don't have to be perfect," Zen says, grinning. 

Jumin scrunches his face up and scowls down at Zen, beginning to pull his hands away. 

Zen's own hands fly up to grab them and pull them back down onto his shoulders. "Babe. It's fine," he says, still holding Jumin's palms against his shoulders. He half smiles cheekily at Jumin when he feels the hands grip his shoulders, then looks back down and pulls off the businessman's shoes and socks while Jumin steadies himself. Zen tosses the shoes aside then gets to his feet, maintaining eye contact with Jumin as he reaches down to his belt and unbuckles it, undoes the trousers, then prises his fingers into the fabric of his boxers. He runs his palms down Jumin's thighs and calves as he slides the pants and boxers off.

Jumin steps out of his clothes and says, "Get on the bed."

Zen crawls onto the bed then pushes up onto his knees and turns to face Jumin. He tilts his head to one side and smiles softly, then reaches his hands out to Jumin, palms up.

Jumin's eyes widen briefly, then crinkle into a smile. He takes the blindfold from his shoulder and, after a pause, drops it to the ground. He reaches out and takes Zen's hands, allowing himself to be pulled onto the bed. The pair fall back onto the pillows, Zen on his back and Jumin pressed up against him, their fingers entwined by Zen's head. Zen leans up for a kiss, but Jumin draws his head back and pushes himself up to straddle Zen. The actor frowns.

Jumin reaches for Zen's throat with both hands and feels the actor's body tense beneath him. Jumin cocks his head to one side and grins darkly – then unbuckles the collar fastened around Zen's neck. 

Zen's eyes grow huge. "Jumin…" he says as he watches the executive toss the collar to the floor. His brow creases and he feels his eyes burn as he watches Jumin reach up to his head and tug the cat ears from it, then toss those to the floor too. A tear escapes one of his eyes and runs down his temple. "Babe…" he utters.

Jumin smiles softly and brushes the tear away with his thumb, then leans down to kiss the spot where it lay. "You are not a replacement for my cat," he whispers. "You are my prince."

Zen gazes into Jumin's eyes, then whispers, "Your boyfriend," his voice cracking.

"Yes… my boyfriend." Jumin lets out a slow, measured sigh. "My boyfriend," he murmurs again, then buries his face in Zen's neck and inhales deeply. He feels Zen's hands on the back of his head, stroking his hair. The pair stay like this for several minutes, then Jumin pushes himself up and smiles down at Zen. "Open your legs," he says. He feels Zen's legs part, then shuffles down between them, rising onto his knees. He takes Zen's cock in his hands and slowly works it up and down for a few minutes, then he spits into his other hand and finds Zen's opening, massaging the saliva into it. He slides one finger inside and pushes it in and out gently a few times before pushing a second finger in. He slides the fingers in and out, in and out, curling them towards himself with each thrust, all the while still working Zen's cock up and down.

Zen clenches the bedsheets and gasps, rocking his body in time with Jumin's hands. "Unnghh… babe…" he moans. Abruptly he sits up and throws a hand around the back of Jumin's neck and pulls him down, crushing their lips together.

Jumin throws his hands out in front him and they land on the bed beside Zen's head. He returns the kiss forcefully, thrusting his tongue into his lover's mouth. "Mmm, my prince," he moans as he pulls back. He reaches down and grasps his own cock, looking down as he pushes it against Zen's hole.

Zen spreads his legs slightly further apart and releases his tight grip on Jumin's neck, instead resting both palms softly against the businessman's shoulders. He gazes at Jumin, who's still looking down.

Jumin gently pushes his cock inside Zen, easing it in a bit at a time, pulling it back and then pushing it in further with each thrust, until finally he is all the way in. He looks back at Zen to find him gazing up at him. He smiles and rests his forearms either side of Zen's head, leaning down to kiss the actor softly as he thrusts in and out.

Zen twines his feet around the back of Jumin's calves, then runs his fingers through the businessman's hair and grips it. 

"Ungh," Jumin grunts, pulling his head back slightly and gazing into Zen's eyes. Sweat begins to glisten on his forehead. He forces a hand underneath Zen's back, then rolls over, flipping Zen on top of him, being careful not to break them apart.

Zen gasps then readjusts his position so he's comfortably straddling Jumin. He takes Jumin's hands and interlocks their fingers on the bed by Jumin's head, then leans all the way down to plant a kiss on Jumin's lips. He gently begins to rock his hips, with Jumin's cock still buried deep inside him. 

Jumin throws his head back and squeezes his eyes shut—"God!"—then grips Zen's hands tightly and begins thrusting into him, rhythmically matching his pace.

"Babe," Zen whispers into Jumin's ear, "you feel so good inside me." He licks the length of Jumin's ear and twirls his tongue inside it before kissing his way down the businessman's neck. He pushes his whole weight through his hands, pinning Jumin's in place.

Jumin's mind goes blank—the only things registering are the sensations firing through his body. He feels goosebumps prickle the side of his neck, face and ear where Zen's tongue runs along them. He feels strong fingers entwined with his own, restraining him. He feels his hips bucking again and again, and his cock thrusting deeply into Zen's tight ass. _So—tight._ He says nothing. He thinks nothing. Just keeps rocking in time with his lover. He begins to thrust faster, harder. His breath quickens and a bead of sweat trickles down his temple. He gives one final, forceful thrust, his hips hanging in the air as his ass clenches and his feet curl under him, pressing down firmly onto the bed. His breath judders as he holds this position before flopping back down onto the bed.

Jumin lies with his eyes closed, panting. Eventually he opens his eyes and sees his prince gazing down at him with a soft smile on his face. "Zen…" he begins. "You are" — he pants — "You are incredible."

"You're not so bad yourself, babe," Zen says with a wink. He releases his grip on Jumin's hands and sits back, Jumin's cock still inside him.

Jumin leans up onto his elbows and looks Zen up and down. "Put your hands behind your head," he says.

Zen clasps his fingers behind his head and gazes down at Jumin, who reaches up with one hand and strokes the length of Zen's torso. "Divine," murmurs Jumin, gripping Zen's cock and beginning to pump it with his hand. 

Now it's Zen's turn to squeeze his eyes shut. He moans softly and begins to rock his hips. "Look at me." Zen's eyes snap open at Jumin's words and the pair lock eyes. Jumin stares intently at Zen as he works the cock faster, grips it tighter. "Cum for me," he commands. 

"Y–yes, master," gasps Zen as he explodes over Jumin's stomach and chest. Zen's eyes widen as he realises what's happened. He looks down at the cum pooling on Jumin's belly, then back up into Jumin's eyes with a concerned expression on his face.

Jumin grins slyly. "Come here," he says, flopping back down onto the pillows and holding his hands out. 

Zen unlocks the fingers from behind his head and takes Jumin's hands, allowing himself to be pulled down. He folds into Jumin's embrace and rests his head against the businessman's shoulder, acutely aware of the semen slicked between their bodies.

Jumin closes his eyes and inhales deeply, then begins to run his fingers through Zen's hair and down his back. "My prince," he murmurs. 

Zen reaches up a hand to touch the side of Jumin's face. He holds it there and strokes the director's cheek with his thumb, then leans up and kisses Jumin's jaw softly.

The pair lie like this for a long time, silent but for their gentle breathing. Jumin brings his hands up to Zen's head and cups it, lifting it slightly. He gazes into Zen's eyes and says, with a knowing smile on his face, "Time for a shower, I think."


	8. Commitment and Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin wants to make their first night together at his place memorable.
> 
> PREVIEW: _"Of course not, my prince. I wouldn't dream of it," says Jumin as he leans down and swirls his tongue around one of Zen's nipples, pinching the other between finger and thumb and twisting gently. As the water turns hot and steam begins to fill the room, he takes the nipple between his teeth and reaches down with his free hand to stroke Zen's cock, which stiffens fully beneath his touch. He heaves his whole body forward, pushing Zen back against the wall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, finally a new chapter! Sorry for the delay. I thought I knew what Jumin and Zen were going to do, but they were being disobedient (which is not like Zen, haaaa) and did their own thing. Seems I've accidentally started writing a PLOT. Whoops. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Jumin wraps an arm around Zen and pushes himself into a sitting position, forcing Zen to straddle him. "Put your arms around my neck," he says matter-of-factly. When Zen's arms are securely wrapped round him, Jumin shuffles to the edge of the bed and stands, hoisting the actor up as he does so, holding him firmly under the thighs. Without saying another word, he strides through into the ensuite bathroom, straight into the walk-in shower and twists the water on.

"Fuck!" cries Zen, unwrapping his legs and hopping down. "That's cold!"

"Apologies, my prince. It takes a little time to heat up."

"No kidding. Jesus."

Jumin half-smiles and gazes at Zen's erect nipples and the goosepimples shivering across his chest.

Zen follows Jumin's gaze and narrows his eyes. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Of course not, my prince. I wouldn't dream of it," says Jumin as he leans down and swirls his tongue around one of Zen's nipples, pinching the other between finger and thumb and twisting gently. As the water turns hot and steam begins to fill the room, he takes the nipple between his teeth and reaches down with his free hand to stroke Zen's cock, which stiffens fully beneath his touch. He heaves his whole body forward, pushing Zen back against the wall, then gets down onto his knees, grasps Zen's hips and takes the head of his cock into his mouth.

Zen instinctively reaches down and grasps Jumin's hair, which is now sodden and dripping as the full force of the water rains upon him, rivering down his back. Zen doesn't tug the hair nor grip it tighter. He can't move his hips, pincered by Jumin's hands and pressed against the wall. So he simply watches as the man kneeling before him engulfs his cock over and over, eyes closed against the beating water. Zen resists the temptation to close his eyes and throw his head back. He wants to watch. But eventually he cannot resist. He tightens his fingers, tosses back his head. Clenches his ass and bucks his hips. And instead of forcing them back, Jumin relaxes, pulls the hips forward and accepts the cock deep into his throat as Zen releases himself.

Jumin pulls back and blinks up at Zen through the raining water. He holds Zen's gaze as he swallows, then slowly rises to his feet. Zen immediately reaches for Jumin's hardened cock. Jumin stops him. "No. That was my gift to you. I want this evening to be all for you. I want to… take care of you," finishes Jumin as he reaches round the back of Zen's head and pulls the band from his hair. "Turn around."

Zen turns around to face the shower wall. Moments later he feels firm hands massaging his head. Bubbles foam as Jumin rubs the shampoo into Zen's long locks. Zen closes his eyes and leans back into it. "Mmm."

"Now come here," murmurs Jumin, taking a step back so he's directly under the falling water. "I want to rinse you."

Zen turns to face Jumin again. He steps forward and squeezes his eyes shut as the soap streams down his face. Jumin rinses the soap out thoroughly, slicking his hands over Zen's forehead and swiping his thumbs over the actor's eyes to make sure no soap remains, leaning in to kiss his cheek as he does so. He reaches for another bottle and squeezes the contents into his palm as Zen opens his eyes. Zen smiles broadly and says, "You have conditioner!"

"I got it especially for you, my prince. I hope it's okay."

"Ha, babe, you're…"

Jumin tilts his head to one side. "… Yes?"

"You… you just surprise me sometimes. Well, all the time really."

Jumin narrows his eyes. "I think I'll take that to be a good thing."

"It is, babe," says Zen, leaning forward to give Jumin a peck on the lips.

Jumin smiles and rubs the conditioner into Zen's head. "Is this okay? Is this… right?"

Zen returns the smile. "Don't rub it so vigorously. You need to smooth it through all the hair. It should be more like…" He pauses. "More like when you stroke Elizabeth," he says, scrunching up his nose when he realises what he's said.

Jumin chuckles. "I can manage that." He moves his fingers to the back of Zen's head and pulls him in for a kiss before running his hands down the actor's back and through his locks. He pulls the hair over Zen's shoulders, then applies more conditioner and runs his fingers through it. Zen watches him with a quizzical look. "I want to make sure I do it right," says Jumin when he sees Zen's face. "Now what?"

"We should leave it for a few minutes."

Jumin lifts an eyebrow. "A few minutes? Hmm. What shall we do for a few minutes?" He smirks as he grasps Zen's shoulders and pushes him gently against the wall. He kisses Zen softly on the lips, then pushes his tongue into his mouth and slides his hands, still slick with conditioner, down Zen's chest and stomach, around his hips and ass, and finally up his back, pulling him into an embrace.

Zen wraps his hands around the back of Jumin's neck and pulls him deeper into the kiss, moaning as he hungrily entwines their tongues. "Babe," he murmurs intermittently as he pulls back. "Mmm."

Jumin breaks the kiss apart and takes Zen's hands as he steps back. "My prince, you make the sweetest sounds," he says, pulling Zen back under the full pressure of the shower and running his hands over his head and hair, ensuring every last lick of conditioner is washed away.

"Now for the best part," says Jumin, as he reaches for a bottle of shower gel. He squeezes some into his hands and rubs them together, then runs his hands all over Zen's body, starting with his chest, then his stomach, his sides. He takes a step closer, presses himself up against Zen, rests his chin on the actor's shoulder as he smoothes his hands up and down his back. Then he reaches down and thrusts one hand between Zen's buttocks. Zen's eyes widen and he clenches. Jumin chuckles and pulls his head back for a moment. "Nowhere I haven't been before, my prince," he murmurs, a glint in his eye. 

"I—I know," says Zen, flushing hot pink and forcing himself to relax.

Jumin smiles and resumes his work. He foams more gel between his hands and says, "Arms up." Zen lifts his arms and Jumin rubs the soap along them, entwining their fingers briefly as he reaches each hand. He returns to Zen's armpits and massages his fingertips into them. Zen flushes again and looks away. "My prince," Jumin says softly, "there's nothing to be ashamed of. I just want to look after you as best I can, and that means doing this. I want to make you perfect."

Zen says nothing, but slowly lets out a deep, measured breath. Jumin gets onto one knee and lathers more soap in his hands, gazing up into Zen's eyes as he does so. He massages the foam into Zen's legs, from thigh to ankle. "Lift your foot," he says, and works soap between each of Zen's toes and onto the sole of his foot. 

"Ack!" cries Zen, twitching his foot away. "It tickles!"

Jumin tries to suppress a grin, then grasps Zen's ankle and patters the tips of his fingers across the bottom of Zen's foot.

"Agh, babe! Stop that!" Zen wriggles and his hands fly to the shower walls. "Do you want me to fall?!"

"I don't think that would be so bad. I don't want you to fall, but…" Jumin releases Zen's foot and tugs at his hips, pulling him forward.

Zen half stumbles and half gets onto his knees willingly. Then he gently pushes Jumin onto his back and leans over him, resting his hands on either side of his head. "Hmm… you're right. It's nice down here."

Jumin smiles up at Zen. "It is. But I haven't finished cleaning you yet," he says, pushing himself up onto an elbow, bringing his face mere millimetres away from Zen's, and reaching for the actor's crotch with his free hand. He massages soap into Zen's cock and balls and feels him stiffen beneath his touch. He raises an eyebrow, smiles and says, "Again? So soon?"

"It's not my fault you turn me on," murmurs Zen into Jumin's ear. "But… so are you," he says, reaching for Jumin's hard cock once again.

"No need," says Jumin, wrapping an arm around Zen and flipping him onto his back. He leans down and kisses Zen as he takes the actor's cock in his hand.

"Won't you let me—"

"No," interrupts Jumin. "As I said before, my prince, I want this evening to be all about you."

"But I want—"

"I won't hear another word," says Jumin, working his hand up and down Zen's cock, as he kisses his neck and swirls his tongue in his ear.

Zen arches his back. "But — ungh — babe," he says, grabbing Jumin by the back of the neck and pulling him into a kiss. "I want—" He pauses, juddering. "I want to — to feel you — inside me. Please," he says breathlessly. "Jumin, please fuck me."

Jumin releases Zen's cock and pushes himself up on his hands. He surveys Zen for a few moments with narrowed eyes, then sits back on his heels and reaches for something. A small bottle of lube. He squeezes some into his palm then slicks it over his cock. "As you wish, my prince," he says, leaning down again, parting Zen's thighs further then gently pushing his cock inside him, easing it in bit by bit.

They move rhythmically together as the water beats down on them, thrumming against the tiles and Jumin's back, Zen's eyes squeezed shut and his hands pressed back against the shower wall. Water drips from Jumin's hair as he pushes his cock in and out slowly, gazing tenderly at Zen's face. Zen moans. Jumin bites his lip and smiles, then closes his own eyes as he increases his pace. He shifts his weight to one side so he can grasp Zen's cock again, begins working it up and down.

They move faster and faster, wet bodies writhing in unison, Jumin's hand squeezing tighter and jerking quicker.

"Together," says Zen.

Jumin opens his eyes to see Zen gazing up at him. He nods. "Together," he repeats, maintaining eye contact with Zen. He continues moving his grip hard up and down Zen's cock as he clenches his teeth and releases himself inside his lover. "Ungh," he says, shuddering as he feels cum pumping through Zen's cock and spurting out over his fingertips. Zen smiles up at him, his chest rising and falling. "My prince—" says Jumin, laying his hand back on the floor. "You are…" he says through heaving breaths. "You are… perfect," he finishes, as he collapses onto Zen.

Zen smiles to himself and wraps his arms around Jumin. The pair lie together silently for a few minutes, the water still raining down on them. 

Jumin gets slowly to his knees and rests his palms on Zen's thighs. "You're dirty again," he says, reaching for more shower gel. He lathers some in his hands and rubs it across Zen's stomach, then gets to his feet. He scrubs the soap through his own hair and over his body, then reaches down and takes Zen's hands, pulling him to his feet. "Let's rinse you off," he says, running his hands over both of their bodies, washing away the remaining traces of soap. 

Jumin twists the shower off and takes Zen by the hand again, leading him out of the shower. He snatches a towel and wraps it around his own waist, then reaches for another. He stands behind Zen and envelopes the actor's hair in the towel, squeezing it and then rubbing it between his hands. He rubs the towel up and down Zen's back, then says, "Arms up," as he moves round to Zen's front.

Zen lifts his arms and watches Jumin at work. The businessman pats the towel along Zen's arms, then rubs it over his chest, stomach and sides, and finally gets onto his knees to dry the actor's lower body. "Heh," says Zen, lowering his arms.

Jumin glances up. "What is it, my prince?"

"It's nothing. It's just…"

"Yes?"

"I can't get used to seeing you on your knees in front of me."

"Do you like it?" Jumin asks as he rises to his feet again.

"I… I mean… you know… it's not a _bad_ sight." Zen scratches the back of his head.

Jumin smiles and folds the towel before placing it on the side. "I see," he says, reaching for a robe and helping Zen into it. "Hmm…" he says, tilting his head to one side and eyeing Zen up.

"What?"

"What do we… what do we do with your hair?" he says as he unwraps his own towel and dries himself off. "I don't believe I have anything to dry it with, although I could call someone—"

"It's fine, babe," Zen cuts him off. "I normally just let it dry naturally."

"Right," says Jumin, setting his towel aside and pulling a robe on. "I should comb it though," he says, opening the mirror cabinet and pulling a comb out.

Zen chuckles softly and nods. 

"Come," says Jumin, grabbing Zen's hand and leading him back into the bedroom. "Sit," he says, pushing Zen down into a chair then standing behind him. He momentarily bites the comb between his teeth as he uses both hands to pull Zen's hair over the back of the chair. Then he brings the comb to it and begins to run it through.

"Ow," says Zen, flinching. "Babe, it's better if you start at the bottom and work your way up."

"Oh. I see. Yes, of course," says Jumin, adjusting his technique. "I… apologies, my prince. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine, babe," says Zen, leaning his head all the way back and gazing up into Jumin's eyes. 

Jumin leans down and kisses him softly on the lips. "Mmm… my prince… you are irresistible," he says, then kisses him again, cupping his face, the comb still gripped in one hand. "Would you like anything? Something to eat? Drink?"

"No, babe. I'm fine, thanks," says Zen, sitting up straight again.

"Are you sure? You can have anything you want," says Jumin as he continues combing Zen's hair.

Zen smiles. "I'm sure I'm sure. I should probably get some shut-eye soon. Long day," he yawns and stretches his arms.

Jumin's face falls. "Of course, my prince. I understand." He pauses, then continues. "It'll be your first night staying here."

Zen smiles again. "It will, won't it? About time too," he says, grinning wider.

Jumin remains silent for a moment, then says, "Why don't you get into bed, my prince? I'll tidy up."

"Sure," says Zen, standing and shrugging off the robe. He puts it into Jumin's expectant hand, then walks over to the bed, slides in and flicks the bedside lamp on. He pulls the covers up to his chest then watches Jumin as he potters about the room, picking things up, folding them, putting them away. Finally, he picks up the cat ears and collar. He gazes at them for a few seconds before opening a drawer and placing them gently inside. Zen frowns as he watches this, though smiles when Jumin turns to face him.

"Comfortable?" says Jumin, switching off the overhead light.

"Yep," says Zen. "Just one thing missing now." He holds out his arms. 

Jumin smiles softly and chuckles. "Just a moment, my prince," he says, shrugging off his robe and hanging it up before slipping into bed beside Zen. "So," he says, resting his head in his palm, "what would you like to do tomorrow? What is it that boyfriends do together?" He leans in for a kiss but halts in his tracks when he sees Zen's face. "What is it?"

"Oh, babe… I have to work tomorrow."

"What?"

"You know, that thing I do sometimes when you're not around."

Jumin frowns. "Right. Of course."

Zen pushes himself up onto his elbow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's… nothing."

"No, come on. Tell me."

"No. I'll only anger you."

"Say it."

Jumin sighs. "I wish you would quit your job. You don't need it. I can pay for all your needs now."

"Babe, we've been over this."

"I just don't see the problem. I have more than enough money to buy anything either of us could ever possibly want."

"You know it's not about that. I don't _want_ you to pay for everything. I don't want to become completely dependent on you. I mean, what happens if—"

Jumin whips himself into a sitting position. "What happens if what?"

"If… you know… if things don't work out."

"Why wouldn't things work out?"

"I don't know. Things just don't sometimes."

Jumin stares intently at Zen. "Are you having doubts? Do you regret committing to this relationship?"

"What? No. Babe, no. Just—God. I was just trying to tell you I'm going to work tomorrow, that's all. I don't want to have some long debate about whether we're going to be together forever or not. I'm tired."

"Well you're the one who appears to have concerns about our future together."

"I didn't say that!"

"You implied it."

"That's not what I meant. You _know_ that's not what I meant. God, Jumin Han. Stop getting pissy just because I want to go to work tomorrow instead of spend the entire day with you."

Jumin's lips close into a tight line.

"Listen, babe." Zen sits up straight. "Just because I'm your boyfriend now doesn't mean I'm, like… _yours_ , you know? I mean, I _am_ yours, but I'm also still mine. I mean, I'm… I'm my own person still, and I have my own life and I want you to be in it and everything, but, yeah, I'm still _me_ and I'm not anyone's property and you don't get to decide how I spend my time just because—"

"Zen. Stop," interrupts Jumin. "I get it." He flops back onto his pillow and stares at the ceiling.

Zen glances sideways at Jumin. "Do you though?"

"Yes. I just said I do."

"So tell me then."

"What?"

"If you understand why this is important to me, prove it. You did say you'd do anything for me. And I want you to do this."

"Mmmph, God," grumbles Jumin, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "I just said I understand. Why isn't that enough?"

"Because I don't think you _do_ understand. You're just saying that because you don't want to hear what I've got to say."

"Fine. You want to go to work because you want to earn your own money."

Zen nods. "Right. Because?"

"Because you don't believe in our relationship and want to have an escape route just in case you decide you've had your fun."

"What the fu—"

Jumin sits up again. "You're right, Zen. I don't get it. All you ever do is complain about your boss, your co-workers, your hours—and here I am offering you a perfectly plausible way out and you refuse it point blank. I'm used to you refusing my help, but it's particularly aggravating now we're in a supposedly committed relationship. I can't understand why you're rejecting me when I'm being so considerate. Can't you be logical right now?"

" _I'm_ the one who's not being logical? Jesus Christ, Jumin Han. I want to spend one day away from you and all of a sudden I'm being irrational. It's not _just_ about the money, you know. I also _love_ my work. Yeah, I might complain about it sometimes but everyone does that about their jobs! That doesn't mean I hate it! What the hell would I do all day if I quit?"

"I… you… you could…"

Zen raises an eyebrow, crosses his arms, and waits.

"You could do whatever you wanted. You could just stay here all day and my staff would prepare whatever you wanted for you."

"So I would do nothing?"

"No, you could… you could do anything! Or you could come to the office with me."

Zen rolls his eyes. "Let me ask you this, Jumin Han: How would you feel if _you_ didn't have a job to go to? Would you just want to sit around this apartment all day? Really?"

"I…" Jumin sighs. "No, I suppose not."

"Right," says Zen. "And neither would I. There's no point me being here if you're not here, anyway."

Jumin smiles slightly. "I see."

" _Now_ do you understand?"

"I… I suppose so. But Zen—" Jumin begins.

Zen tilts his head.

"Please tell me you won't leave me. _Promise me_ you won't leave me."

"Babe, I have no plans to leave you. God, all I was trying to do was tell you I have to work tomorrow. How did we end up here?"

"I'm sorry. I was too emotional. I was only nervous that I might lose you," says Jumin, reaching over and taking Zen's hand. 

Zen sighs and squeezes Jumin's hand. "Babe, you don't have to worry. I'm here. I _want_ to be with you. I just also happen to want to do my job. Which it'd be nice if you'd take an interest in, by the way."

Jumin sighs deeply. "I'm sorry that I can't be peaceful. I hate myself like this." He looks over at Zen and says, "So… tell me… tell me about your work. What are you doing tomorrow?"

Zen's face cracks into a smile. "So! Oh my God, babe, I don't know too much about it yet, but do you know Echo Girl?"

"Sounds vaguely familiar," says Jumin. "She's… on the television?"

"Mmhmm," says Zen, nodding. "And tomorrow I'm meeting her and the director of this new TV show."

"You're going to be on television?"

"Maybe. If it goes well."

"That's—" Jumin pauses, choosing his words carefully. "That's wonderful, my prince. I hope everything goes… smoothly."

Zen furrows his brow and opens his mouth.

Jumin quickly begins talking again. "Why don't you—hmm. Tell me about your favourite play you've been in."

Zen's eyes light up and he immediately begins talking animatedly. "Oh man, I _loved_ working on this stage adaptation of a TV show called Kill Note. I played one of the lead characters, this weird mysterious guy called K. Personally I think I would've been better suited to the main character, Night Wagami, who's basically this perfect guy – smart, handsome, charming—" 

Jumin chuckles.

"Hey! What?" says Zen.

"Nothing, my prince. I can't disagree that this Night character sounds like the right fit for you."

Zen narrows his eyes and continues. "Anyway, I was kind of annoyed at first, but I actually think K is a way cooler character. He's got a lot of depth and some interesting quirks that are fun to act out. He's meant to start out kind of creepy and odd, but in the end you can't help but fall for him. And it was nice to be recognised for my acting skill rather than my looks…" Zen says thoughtfully before continuing. "Also it turns out Night is totally whacked out and villainous. He has this crazy dark side to him, and, you know, I'm more of the heroic type, so I guess K was a better fit for me after all."

"Absolutely, my prince," says Jumin, chuckling again. He reaches for Zen's head and pulls him in for a kiss. The pair fall back onto the pillows. "Now I suppose we should get some sleep… in preparation for your busy day tomorrow," says Jumin. He turns away and clicks the bedside lamp off before facing Zen again.

"Yeah, you're right," says Zen, searching in the darkness for Jumin's lips. He finds them and plants a soft kiss on them, then snuggles into the crook of Jumin's arm. "Night, babe."

"Goodnight, my prince," says Jumin, wrapping his arms around Zen. "Sleep well."

"Mm, you too, babe," says Zen, closing his eyes, laying a palm on Jumin's stomach and hooking a leg over his thighs.

Jumin smiles and squeezes Zen tighter, then lies awake staring at the ceiling until Zen begins to snore softly.

* * *

Zen stirs at 3am and blinks his eyes open. No longer wrapped in Jumin's arms, he glances over and sees him perched on the edge of the bed, clutching something and gazing intently at it. The outline of the cat ears is visible in the moonlight. Zen squeezes his eyes shut and rolls onto his other side when Jumin turns to look over his shoulder. Zen hears the sound of a drawer sliding closed. Moments later he feels Jumin's hands slide around him and pull him into an embrace, his breath warm on the back of Zen's neck.

Zen lies awake staring at the wall until Jumin begins to snore softly.


	9. Soulmates and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin throws a dinner party to celebrate Zen's new role.
> 
> PREVIEW: _"We mustn't be long, my prince," Jumin whispers between kisses. "Everyone's waiting."_
> 
> _Zen takes a step back and stares into Jumin's eyes as he gets down onto all fours. "What would you like me to do, master?"_
> 
> _Jumin's jaw clenches and his fingers ball into fists. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath inwards._
> 
> _"Master?" says Zen, reaching up to stroke one of Jumin's thighs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor spoilers for Seven's route, I guess!

"I can't believe you're throwing this dinner party for Zen!" says Yoosung. "That's so nice of you, Jumin!"

"Well it's not every day our little Zenny scores a TV gig," says Seven, patting Yoosung on the head.

"Indeed," says Jumin, straightening his tie and checking his watch. 

"I just didn't realise you cared so much about Zen," says Yoosung.

"I care about all members of the RFA. Assistant Kang, is everything as it should be? He'll be here any moment."

"Yes, Mr Han. We're all set to have a wonderful evening for Zen!"

Jumin nods and checks his watch again, then paces back and forth across the front door.

"Jumin Han," MC whispers with a grin, tugging him down to her level, "you're not nervous are you?"

Jumin shakes her off just as there's a knock at the door. "Places, everyone!" He swings the door open. "Congratulations, Zen."

Zen strides in with his arms open. "Thanks ba—" His eyes go wide and he drops his arms as he looks over Jumin's shoulder. "Uh, hey everyone! What are you all doing here?"

"We're here to help you celebrate your new role! Congrats, Zen! I'm so excited you'll be working with Echo Girl!" Yoosung says, bouncing on his toes and clapping his hands. Everyone except Saeran, who remains sullen in the corner, goes over to Zen and gives him well wishes and hugs.

"I didn't expect to see you all here," Zen says with a smile as he glances at Jumin.

"What, you thought it was just going to be Jumin?" Yoosung says with a laugh. Seven and MC exchange a furtive grin and Jumin shoots them a look.

"Uh, yeah, no, of course not. I just—"

"It seems only fitting to bring all your friends together to help you celebrate such a momentous occasion," interrupts Jumin, taking Zen's jacket from him and handing it to a server. "Now, shall we?" He leads everyone into the dining room, where they all take their designated seats. He pulls out a chair at the head of the table for Zen, then takes his place next to him. 

The room's lights are dim and the table's laid with glittering silverware and crystal glasses. A waiter enters and begins to pour wine for everyone. Seven places his hand over his glass and looks up at the server. "Doctor Pepper, pleeeeease." The server frowns and looks over at Jumin, who rolls his eyes and nods. 

"Hey, you got any beer?" Zen calls after the waiter. 

"Zen," says Jumin, "can you not be a little civilised and enjoy the wine I've picked out for you this evening?" The waiter hovers awkwardly in the doorway, waiting for instruction. Zen sighs. "He'll have the wine," says Jumin. The waiter nods and comes over to fill Zen's glass.

"So Zen," says Jaehee, "you must be very excited for your first television role!"

"Yeah! I'm not sure how it'll work out, but Echo Girl is super friendly and told me not to worry. Says she'll make sure everything goes smoothly. Turns out she's kind of a fan of mine—"

"Echo Girl's _your_ fan?!" says Yoosung. "That's so cool!"

"It's not that surprising," says Jaehee. "Zen's a very talented actor, and his looks certainly match up!"

"Aww, thanks Jaehee—"

"You should be wary of this Echo Girl, Zen," Jumin cuts in. "She once tried to get involved with my father."

"What? I thought you said you didn't know her."

"The women who come after my father's money all blur into one after a while. But I've been looking into her since you told me about her."

"Oh you have, have you?" Zen smirks.

"Yes, Zen, I have. And all I'm saying is to be careful. You don't know what her motives are."

"Oh, and I suppose it's impossible to believe she's just excited to work with me because of my acting talent?" says Zen, picking up his glass and draining it. He waves the empty glass at the server. "Hey, I'll have some more of this civilised wine!"

Jumin frowns. "Zen, please. I'm just trying to be considerate."

"Yeah, Zen!" chimes in Yoosung. "We're all super happy for you and think you're gonna do great! Jumin just has a weird way of showing it because, well – he's _Jumin_."

"You know it's hard for Jumin Han to enjoy anything without considering the practical side," says MC, "plus he wouldn't be Jumin if he didn't give you _some_ grief," she finishes with a sly smile. Jumin narrows his eyes at her then looks at Zen. 

"Fine, fine," says Zen. Everyone looks up as servers start flooding the room and the first course is brought in. "Thanks for looking out for me, babe," Zen murmurs.

Jumin's face relaxes and he slides his hand surreptitiously under the table and squeezes Zen's knee. Without changing his expression, Zen reaches down and interlocks his fingers with Jumin's for the briefest moment, then retracts his hand and says, "Wow, this looks great!"

"Only the finest for my—" Jumin hesitates. "—friends."

The group chatters throughout dinner, enjoying course after course of exquisite food prepared by Jumin's staff. The wine flows, as does the conversation, and laughter pierces the air at regular intervals. Only Saeran remains silent, poking at his food and staring at Jumin for most of the night.

"Oh man, this wine is going right through me," says Zen, pushing back from the table and rising, a little unsteady on his feet.

"Don't get lost," says Seven as Zen heads for the door.

"Ha, no worries there," Zen says and waves dismissively. "I know this place like the back of my hand." He stumbles out into the hallway.

"Does he come here a lot or something, Jumin?" slurs Yoosung.

"Would you mind going to the kitchen to find out when dessert will be ready, Yoosung?" says Jumin.

"Huh? Oh, sure thing," replies Yoosung, getting up and leaving the room.

"I can't believe he still hasn't figured it out," says Seven, laughing.

"Yes, well, I'd prefer to keep it that way until Zen's ready for people to know."

"Such a sweet, innocent boy," says MC, leaning into Seven and laughing along with him. Seven strokes her hair and kisses her forehead. 

"That's our Yoosung. We'll be so sad when he's finally all growed up."

Yoosung comes back in and says, "It'll be ready in a few minutes, Jumin!"

"Thank you, Yoosung. I'd better go and get Zen." 

"Yeah, you do that," says Seven with a grin. MC giggles.

Saeran stares after Jumin as he leaves the room.

Jumin goes to the nearest bathroom. Empty. He frowns and wanders through the apartment, checking room after room. When he comes to the fourth bathroom, he finds it locked. "My prince," he murmurs, "dessert's almost ready."

The lock clatters and the door swings open. Zen grabs Jumin by his belt and pulls him into the room. "I thought you'd never come," breathes Zen, then smashes his lips into Jumin's and pushes him against the wall. 

Jumin's cock stiffens and he returns Zen's kiss forcefully, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. "We mustn't be long, my prince," Jumin whispers between kisses. "Everyone's waiting."

Zen takes a step back and stares into Jumin's eyes as he gets down onto all fours. "What would you like me to do, master?"

Jumin's jaw clenches and his fingers ball into fists. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath inwards.

"Master?" says Zen, reaching up to stroke one of Jumin's thighs.

Jumin's eyes fly open and he looks directly into Zen's. "Turn around," he commands, withdrawing his cock, "and unbuckle your belt." Zen does as he's bid. "Good boy. Now put your hands on the bathtub," says Jumin, getting onto his knees behind Zen and yanking the actor's pants down.

Zen clasps the rim of the tub as Jumin slicks his entrance with lube, pushing one finger in, then two. He smoothes some more lube over his cock then eases it gently inside Zen. He places his hands next to Zen's as he works his cock in and out. 

Zen moans and slams himself back against Jumin, in sync with his movements. "Master," he says between thrusts, "you feel so good."

Jumin grunts in reply and fucks him faster and harder. Zen's moans grow louder. "Quiet!" whispers Jumin. He clamps a hand over Zen's mouth and Zen lets out a muffled cry. Jumin locks his other arm around Zen's waist and shoves his cock all the way inside him, juddering as he releases himself. 

Jumin's hand drops from Zen's mouth and he pushes himself to his feet. He zips up and washes his hands, then stands over Zen, who's looking up at him, his hands still on the rim of the tub. "Don't be long, my prince," Jumin says and bends down to kiss the actor's cheek. He leaves the room, clicking the door shut behind him. 

When Jumin reenters the dining room, dessert is already on the table, untouched by everyone. Seven's balancing a spoon on his nose, and MC's curled up in her chair, watching him with bright eyes and giggling. Jumin paces through the room, Saeran's eyes following him, and takes his seat without a word.

"Is Zen okay?" asks Jaehee as she sways in her seat.

"Yes, Assistant Kang. A little too much wine, perhaps, but he'll be with us in a few moments."

"You shouldn't call her Assistant Kang when she's not at work, Jumin Han! Her name is Jaehee! Lovely – hic – lovely Jaehee!" says MC.

"Hmm, quite," says Jumin, drumming his fingers on the table.

"It's fine, Mr Han," says Jaehee. "I would find it odd if you called me Jaehee."

"And Jaehee! You should call him Jumin!" MC giggles again then abruptly launches her arms around Seven's neck and nuzzles him. "And this is my handsome Saeyoung!" Seven grins and plants a flurry of kisses across her face.

"Wow, Zen," says Yoosung when the actor returns, "I guess you really did get lost, huh?"

"Er—"

"He forgets how many rooms there are here," says Jumin as Zen settles back into his seat. "Please, enjoy your desserts. It was rude of me to keep you waiting."

Everyone digs into their delicate-looking mille feuille and the conversation and laughter resumes.

"So how's life with the furball, MC?"

Jumin narrows his eyes at Zen. "Yes, how is Elizabeth?"

"Oh my god," says Seven, "living with Elly is GREAT! I get to play with her and pinch her little cheeks and run around the room with her aaaalllllll day!"

"Seven!" says MC, smacking him on the arm. "Don't tease Jumin like that!"

"Sowwy baby," says Seven, pawing at MC's skirt.

"What about you, Saeran?" says Zen. "Do you like living with the cat?"

Saeran shrugs. "I mean, I guess it's okay. I don't get why he had to give her up though."

"You know why," says MC.

"I just mean it doesn't seem like a very good reason."

Jumin stares flatly at Seven's brother. "I don't see that it's any of your business, Saeran." 

Zen tilts his head and glances back and forth between Jumin and Saeran.

"Well," says Jaehee, "I for one am glad I don't have to take care of her any more."

"Is that right, Assistant Kang?"

"She's doing great, Jumin," says MC. "We love having her!"

"But now I get covered in hair every time I come round," whines Yoosung. 

"You'll just have to come round less then," says Seven.

"Hey!"

"Don't be so mean, Seven," MC says with a grin. "It's not Yoosung's fault he's such a whiner."

"What did I do to deserve you?" says Seven, pulling MC in for a kiss. 

The drinking and chatting and laughing continues late into the night. Jaehee's the first to leave, which she does with the promise of being on time to work tomorrow. 

"Want a ride home, Yoosung?" says Seven, when he, MC and Saeran are getting ready to leave.

"Sure, thanks Seven!"

"Jumin, can you call a cab for Yoosung?" Seven and MC burst out laughing as they head towards the door with Yoosung trailing after them, scowling. "Come on, Saeran."

"What about Zen?" says Saeran.

"Huh?" says Seven.

"Shouldn't you give Zen a ride home, too?"

Seven looks at Zen and hesitates. "Uh, sorry, man, there's no room for you."

"It's okay, dude, I'll find my own way home."

"Yes, I'll ensure he gets home safely," says Jumin, glaring at Saeran.

"That was weird," says Zen, when everyone's gone. 

"Indeed," says Jumin, "but no matter. They're gone. It's just you and me now, my prince." He hooks his fingers into Zen's belt loops and pulls him closer. "My prince. I've longed to call you that every moment of the evening."

"Well, thank you for not, babe." Zen wraps his arms around Jumin's ass and kisses him softly.

"Of course, my prince," Jumin says between gentle kisses. "My only hope is that—" 

Zen pulls back and looks quizzically at him. 

Jumin sighs. "When… when do you think you will be ready? I want to put my name tag all over your body. I want everyone to know you're mine."

"I… babe, I don't know. I'm just – just not yet, okay? Please?"

Jumin nods. "Come, let's go through to the lounge," he says, taking Zen's hand.

In the lounge, Jumin removes his jacket and waistcoat, placing them neatly over the back of a chair, loosens his tie and undoes the top two buttons of his shirt. He retrieves two crystal tumblers and a bottle of whisky and begins to pour.

"Can I have a beer now?"

"Wouldn't you like to try this whisky?" says Jumin, continuing to pour. "It's aged 40 years."

"I – I guess," says Zen, taking the glass handed to him.

"To our future happiness," says Jumin, holding his glass up. "And to your future success," he adds quickly. They chink their glasses together and take a sip. Zen screws up his nose and pokes his tongue out.

Jumin raises an eyebrow. "You'll get used to it, my prince."

"Can I have some ice?"

Jumin stares at Zen in disbelief for a moment, then sighs and takes the glass from him. He leaves the room and returns a minute later, a single ice cube now rattling inside Zen's glass. He hands it back to him then settles into his armchair. "Come and sit with me, my prince," he says, holding his free arm out to Zen.

Zen hesitates for a second, then wriggles out of his shoes and climbs into Jumin's lap, curling up and wrapping his free arm around the businessman's neck. He leans up and kisses him on the cheek.

Jumin squeezes Zen's waist and says, "Give me a proper kiss." 

Zen smiles and leans up again. Jumin meets him with his lips and they entwine their tongues thirstily, almost ferociously. Jumin rests his glass on Zen's stomach and pushes deeper into the kiss, his cock now throbbing beneath Zen.

Jumin suddenly breaks away and says, "I wanted to apologise, my prince." 

"What for?"

"For the way I treated you in the bathroom earlier."

"But I – I liked it," says Zen, frowning.

"No. From now on, I'm going to treat you as a man is supposed to treat the one he loves. Not as some plaything."

"The one he what?" says Zen, leaning back and staring into Jumin's eyes.

"I love you, Zen," says Jumin, setting his whisky aside and stroking Zen's face.

Zen's mouth gapes open.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I know that eventually your body and heart will become perfectly mine. I will be patient until you open up everything to me." Jumin smiles and unbuttons Zen's shirt with one hand and pushes the fabric aside, exposing Zen's chest and abs. "Mmm," he growls then reaches into Zen's glass and withdraws the ice cube.

Zen shivers with anticipation as Jumin holds the ice poised over his chest. Jumin lowers it slowly, watching intently as it makes contact with his skin. His flesh goosepimples and his nipples stiffen instantly. Jumin smirks and slides the cube to his nipple, swirling it around and over it before moving to the other and doing the same. Zen shudders and writhes and grips Jumin's shoulder tighter.

Jumin moves the cube lower still, drawing a line down to Zen's belly button, where he lets the ice melt and pool for a moment before sliding it back up, over Zen's chest and up his neck. He runs the ice along Zen's jaw before moving it to his lips. "Open," he says and pushes the cube into his mouth. "Don't swallow that," he says, moving his hand now to Zen's crotch and deftly unfastening his belt and pants. 

"Straighten your legs," says Jumin, guiding them over the arm of the chair. He withdraws Zen's rock-hard cock, then runs his hand all over the actor's chest and stomach, smoothing the melted ice into a sheen across his body. He smiles to himself and pinches Zen's nipple before holding his hand out under Zen's chin. "Give it to me," he says.

Zen spits what remains of the ice cube back into Jumin's hand, who holds it in his palm as he grasps Zen's cock. Zen twitches. 

The ice melts and drips through Jumin's fingers as he moves his hand slowly up and down and around Zen's cock. His touch becomes firmer and faster and warmer as the ice disintegrates, and Zen closes his eyes and throws his head back, his grip on Jumin's shoulder clenching and unclenching. Abruptly, Jumin stops.

Zen opens his eyes and looks up.

"I think I'll take that," says Jumin, reaching over and plucking the whisky from Zen's hand and placing it down next to his own. Before Zen has chance to react, Jumin grips Zen's cock once more and continues working it up and down. 

Zen writhes and tosses his head back again. He searches for the hand grasping his waist then slides his fingers in between Jumin's. "Oh god, oh babe, oh god," he moans, bucking his hips and clutching Jumin's fingers tightly. He releases himself over his stomach then opens his eyes and looks at Jumin, who's gazing back at him with a soft expression. "Babe," he says, "you're so good at that."

Jumin says nothing, just smiles and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a pristine white handkerchief and uses it to mop up the cum, then he folds it up as best he can with one hand and sets it aside. He picks up his whisky and takes a sip. "Would you like some more, my prince?" he says, bringing the glass to Zen's lips.

Zen nods sleepily and allows Jumin to tip some of the liquid into his mouth. He screws up his nose again, then unwraps his arm from Jumin's shoulder and curls up, burying his face in the crook of Jumin's arm. 

Jumin chuckles and takes another sip of the whisky himself, then rests it on the arm of the chair and sits silently. After a couple of minutes, he hears Zen's breathing grow deeper. "Goodnight, my prince," he murmurs and kisses the top of his head. "I love you." He drains his glass, leans his head back and closes his eyes. He, too, falls asleep quickly.


End file.
